All for One and One for All
by Jennjennr
Summary: Being best friends when young is easy, but the older you get the harder it is to stay friends. Can three people survive growing up as teens and beyond? [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**All for one and one for all.**

**Summary: Being best friends as children is easy, when you get older it gets tougher. Can three old friends survive the test of life intheir teens and beyond?**

**Parings: Many, they will vary, and they will change. **

**Rating: M, just to be safe. **

**A/N: Well this story has been brewing in my mind for about a month now, and so I'll give it a shot at typing it out. It look like it will be long, and I only hope I can stay interested enough in it to actually finish it. Feel free to leave me a review and tell me how you think I am doing. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**

_"Hey you three, do any of you want a cookie I just made them?" Yelled a loving, female voice from out the sweet smelling kitchen. Not long after these words were spoken, the sound of little feet where heard hitting upon the floor. The woman looked over the counter to see three shining, young faces eagerly expecting to have a piping hot cookie or two placed in their grubby out-stretched hands._

_"Hmm looks like you three need to wash your hands before you get any of these…" the woman said with a lift of her brow and a stern tone broking no argument. The children all turned and ran for the nearest place to wash their hands…the bathroom sink._

_"Hey guys, what kind of cookies do you think they are?" Asked a small high voice, that of a young male._

_"I don't know…I hope they have chocolate I L-O-V-E chocolate." A young girl sang out; making a game out of spelling one of the newest subjects she had had to work on in school._

_A small giggle rang out "Ino you're silly, I know what cookies they are; they are…" She left off watching as the faces of her two best friends in the whole world leaned in expectantly waiting for her answer. She with held it as long as she could until:_

_"Oh tell us already!" yelled the boy impatiently._

_"Geez Sasuke you don't have to get so mean…they are chocolate chip." Sakura said meekly._

_Hearing this Ino began to do a happy dance around the tiny bathroom, quickly getting the other two to join her, as comfortable in Sakura's house as she was in her own, which was only a few yards away next-door._

_Sakura's mother, beginning to worry as to what was keeping the kids from their ever loved cookies walked into the bathroom to see three little bodies wiggling and jumping in what she knew to be their 'Happy Dance'. Her face softened even more watching the three. She hoped they would stay this free, innocent and kind when they grew up. She also whished that they would remain the best of friends into their later years. An ache grew into her heart thinking of how fast they would and are growing, it seemed that only yesterday she and her husband had moved into this neighborhood and discovered both their neighbors had children the same age as their three year old daughter. Not surprisingly the three quickly became the best of buddies and were almost never apart._

_'How long will that last though…?' She thought looking at the now six year olds. Shaking her head and letting out a silent sigh, she quickly ushered the dancing children into the kitchen for their equal allotment of now just perfectly warm cookies._

**_Ten years later_**

Sakura felt that the room was going to close in on her any minute and collapse hard upon her head….

"Sakura! Are you listening to me? Come on I just told you the biggest news you'll have heard all summer…Sasuke and Ino are going out! Can you believe it? …Hey weren't, I mean aren't you like good friends with both of them…is that why you aren't reacting…? Hey...!"

The girl kept up the almost cease less run of gossip but Sakura had stopped listening when she had heard the first time…_ "Sasuke and Ino are going out…"_

A frown marred her pale face. _'Humph, wonder what happened to "All for one and one for all". Huh gee Ino…why?'_ Sakura though to herself walking to her first class of the day, and also of her Junior year in High School.

Quickly walking in and taking her seat, Sakura's mind was running about a mile a minute. _'Why Ino? I have told you so many times that _I _like Sasuke…yet you go after him. Why? To hurt me? No. No you're my friend…you wouldn't do that. Oh no don't tell me you like him too…Ugh it's not fair we can't fall for the same guy. Oh Ino I am so sorry for flaunting my feelings in front of you for two years while you stayed silent. _

Sakura was hurt, how was she supposed to face them…her 'best friends' everyone would expect her to be happy for them. But how could she be, when she felt that her heart was being torn in two.

Looking around she saw the two objects of her through walk through the door together and quickly turned her face forward silently praying that they wouldn't notice her. Not being noted for being avery blend-in-able person, herlight pink hair always seemed to act as a beacon, shining for all to see and guiding them to her.

"Hey Sakura...how was your summer?" A very tentative Ino asked, earning her a confused look from the dark-haired heart-throb standing next to her.

_'Why is she being so cautious? Its just Sakura. Not like she'll care what we do.'_

"Hi guys!" Sakura said in a blast of fake sunshine, trying to retain some of her normal happiness even though her heart felt like the Grand Canyon had taken up residence in the middle of it.

"My summer was great, it was great to visit my mom's family on the coast, it was so nice, lots of sun and um...dirt...yeah the dirt was great..."

Sakura realized she had just been expounding upon the joys of...of all things, _dirt_. Now she really must look like an idiot to them. Indeed the newly declared couple was looking at her like she had lost her mind in the last two and a half month since they had last seen her, and just as Sasuke had opened his mouth to ask her what she was on, the bell rang and their teacher walked into the room.

"Ok children take your seats." Their English teacher, Iruka Umuino, said before he began to write the days lessons on the board.

_'Hmm looks like the usual batch of miscreants from last year...why am I stuck teaching them again? Well at least it looks up to be an interesting year.'_

"Welcome to English III A/P, the beginning of your Junior year at this fine establishment and aren't I the lucky one that get to be the one to witness it."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**All for one and one for all**

Chapter 2

A/n: Wow thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, I really didn't expect so many. This chapter is a little longer, I hope that will make you a little happier. And sigh I guess I will tell you this story is (well I'm aiming for it to be) eventually Sasu/Saku. Sorry anyone who wanted different couples...this sort of does reveal alot of the story, and ruins some of the 'suprise' but I know how much I hate to be left in the dark about these things so I won't do that to you. After you read this chapter you'll see why I say it ruins a few things. Although the Sasu/Saku doesn't come around for (hopefully) many more chapters...depending on my mood when I'm typing it. :D Well once again thank you for reading and feel free to tell me how I'm doing, I'll try to reply to everyone's review, maybe at the end of each chapter.

* * *

Sakura spent most of the rest of the day avoiding Sasuke and Ino as much as she could; surprisingly this went better than she had thought it would. Her classes were tougher this year than they had been last year and she was able to sneak in and out of the classes without seeing them, or more like without them seeing her.

At lunch she sat with Tenten and Hinata who while happy to have the company were a little surprised that she wasn't with her two regulars.

"Hey Sakura, not that I don't want you here or anything, but I have to ask, why aren't you with Sasuke and Ino? You two always seemed to be attached at the hip…did something happen over the summer?" Tenten asked after many other people had joined them at their table.

Sakura just waved it off saying she just wanted to catch up oh what all her other friends had been doing.

"Would this move have anything to do with the fact that those two are now dating?" Said the ever insightful Shikamaru.

"No guys that's silly, why would I care I mean it's not like I would care, right?" Sakura defended herself, though not very well.

"Hey, hey enough of this sad talk, who cares about those two preps anyway?" Naruto stated as ever the one to grab everyone's attention, "I heard about this awesome back to school party that your," He nodded his head toward Hinata, "Cousin is putting on. So who's up for it? Huh I hear it's gonna be good, Neji has all his friends in college bring the booze so, huh, who's coming"

"Naruto," Tenten scolded, "Neji isn't old enough to have booze at a party, and besides how 'cool' can a 'Back to School' party be?"

"Ha you don't know Neji, he seems all good and calm, but man once he gets drunk…" Kiba added his knowledge into the conversation.

"H-hey Kiba Neji isn't like that, I d-don't believe he has ever gotten d-drunk." Hinata defended her cousin's good name.

"Well we wouldn't expect for you to have gone to any of his parties, man that guy still treats you like you're four, course you've never seen him drunk." Replied the snide Kiba.

The bell sounded in the background heralding the start of the final class of the day.

"Um well I guess I'll talk to ya'll tomorrow. See ya!" said a now running Sakura

"What's her problem?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke is dating Ino you know. They were best friends, she's probably feeling left out right now, just give her awhile and all will be back to normal." Said Tenten sagely, with the knowledge that only a senior could manage. The others only nodded their heads and picked up their backpack and separated off into classes.

* * *

As the year went on Sakura continued to separate herself from Sasuke and Ino, picking to be in other groups for projects, getting a part time job to reduce hours after school where they could find her to hang out, and hanging out in school with people that she knew they didn't. 

"My lovely Sakura," Lee, a senior took Sakura's hand in their Drama class and began to recite love poems to her. "How I love thee, let me count the ways."

Sakura knowing that Lee had had a crush on her since her freshman year only smiles back at him awkwardly. Sasuke and Ino on the other side of the room, seeing this made a move to save their friend from the clutches of the love sick teen, when someone else beat them to it.

"Lee leave the poor girl alone, we all know it's never gonna go anywhere, so why keep stopping class for it?" Neji Hyuuga said from behind a now shocked Sakura.

"Sakura how about you help me memorize my lines for this play hmm?" He then asked, "I seem to be having some trouble learning this one part, do you mind?"

"Uh…, no not at all I think I'd be fun and besides until production week I have nothing to do anyways, might as well make myself useful." She said with a smile.

* * *

After class Neji asked if Sakura could help him again sometime soon, to which she readily agreed, he was a nice good-looking guy after all…why not? Not long after Neji had walked away, Sasuke and Ino came to warn her off of doing anything of the sort. 

"Sakura don't trust him, I mean I heard his parties can get pretty crazy, and that he almost got busted for one of them when the cops heard that he might have booze there." Sasuke advised.

"Yeah, really Saku I can't see why you'd even want to help him, he seems sort of mean and wild to me." Ino said.

"Ugh I don't see why you guys even care, and I'm not going to a party with him, all I'm doing is helping him learn his lines, no funny business ok? Good well I've got to go to work now so…bye." Sakura got out in a rush still trying to avoid them even after several months. It only got worse as time went on, now the two were more comfortable showing affection in front of others and that included Sakura. One day a few weeks past Sakura had been walking down the hall during lunch only to turn as corner and see the two locked in each others arms and kissing, oblivious to the rest of the world. The sight had hurt so much that she had trouble not bursting into tears at work, and had had trouble doing her job. So much so that her boss had told her to leave early, thinking she wasn't feeling well.

Sakura felt she was going to go crazy soon if she didn't find someone she could talk to…Ino had always been that person, but how could she talk to her, when she was part of the problem? No one else seemed to care, or give her any sort of answer to her problem…her mother and father were too busy working to be any sort of help. That day at work, while folding clothes for a display, she felt a tap on her arm, turning around she came face to face with Neji.

"Neji, hi. What are you doing here?"

'Shopping obviously. I didn't know you worked here. It's one of my favorite places to shop." He smiled gently at her, "Hey I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime, maybe after you finish work we can get something to eat… How 'bout it?" He asked once again flashing a winning smile trying to win her over.

"Ugh, well I get off pretty late…." Sakura began.

"I don't mid if you don't." Neji was quick to assure.

"Well if you say it's ok I don't see why not." Sakura finally returned his smile with one of her own. The details of their 'date' were confirmed before he left and she resumed working. For some reason she felt lighter after making a date, and she couldn't wait till she got off work.

* * *

"Ino what do you think is going on with Sakura?" Sasuke asked while they were eating a late meal at a local place. 

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Ino you know what I mean, she hardly spends any time with us anymore, she's hanging out with weird people, and now she's…going out with Neji!" Sasuke said in an incredulous voice.

"What do you mean she's 'going out with Neji'? She said she was only helping him with his lines, don't jump to conclusions." Ino grumped at him, "And besides those people she's been hanging out with have always been her friends, I guess she is just giving us some space…Sasuke what are you glaring at…?" Ino quickly whipped her head around to see Sakura sitting across from Neji at a booth not too far from their ordering something from the menu.

"What is she doing with him? He's no good for her." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, we don't know what's going on they may have both just came in and decided to sit together…besides why do you care?' She eyed him suspiciously.

"Ino she'd our friend, and he's…well him! Of course I'm worried. Why aren't you?"

"Well she seems like she's having a good time, and she's a big girl, she can take care of herself…Besides, she doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with us lately."

"So you have noticed…Ino are you made at her? I mean shouldn't you be trying to see why she's acting weird…you're her best friend."

"Not anymore…Sasuke, I think that well maybe she's mad at us for dating."

"What? Why? I mean, I just don't see why…"

"Well it's probably that we are breaking up the group I her eyes, she thinks that this will put a wedge in us and, uh I don't know not make things fair…" Ino stuttered, hating herself on the inside knowing the real reason Sakura was avoiding them. _'I'm sorry Sakura, but I love him too…I don't want to hurt you but I can't let him know….'_

"Hmm but that doesn't really sound like her, she's not that petty…Ino I…"

"Hey Sasuke, do you think after this we could go to that new Ice-cream place, I heard they have killer shakes." Ino interrupted him, hoping to move onto another subject, one not so likely to cause her heartbreak.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind…"

* * *

"Sakura…I don't know how to say this, but I'm glad you've stopped hanging out with Sasuke and Ino"  
"Huh, why?" Sakura asked Neji over her plate of fries. 

"Well it was always hard to ever get to talk to you, they were always there, and well they are sort of…judgmental."

"Huh no they are just…protective of me…"

"Sakura think about it, I know they talked to you after Drama, and I'm pretty sure it had something to do with me. Am I right?'

"Well yeah…but… I don't know that's just how they are, they've had problems making friends for awhile now because of their parents money…they've known me so long now that they know I'm not just using them…"

"Sakura, a lot of the people at school have rich parents, me included, it doesn't stop me from making friends…or even being nice."

"No! They are nice! Really nice…just…"

"Stuck-up?"

"No! Just cautious…Really if only you got to know them you'd see."

"See what? That after they started dating they forgot about you?"

"No, it isn't like that, I'm the one who stopped hanging all over them, not the other way."

"They still could have made more of an effort to be with you, dating is no cause to lose friends…"

Sakura sighed slightly, it wasn't Neji's fault that he didn't know the whole story, how could anyone…she didn't know why Ino and Sasuke were…a tad stand-offish when it came to other people, that was just their nature…well more it was Sasuke's nature and Ino just respects that.

"Sorry for making you sad Sakura, it's just that for over a year now I've wanted to ask you out, only the only times I ever came near you Sasuke would glare me down and pull you and Ino away…Sometimes I used to wonder if…but never mind, now I can actually talk to you and that makes up for it."

Sakura blushed as pink as her hair, _"Neji has liked me for so long? Who would have ever guessed? He's a senior…he'll be leaving in a few months to college…"_

"Neji…where are you going to go to college?"

"Don't worry Sakura not far, the one only about half and hour away, I'll still be here...and that's important to me…to be here…for you." Neji said looking her in the eye, making her cheeks even warmer.

"I'd like it if I could call you my girl, Sakura. Do you think you'd like that?"

"Um…I don't know," Sakura dropped her eyes from him to look around the restaurant, hoping to find a distraction. But all she found was the sight of Sasuke and Ino sharing a kiss as they left their booth. "Yes Neji," she said facing him once more, "I do think I'd like that." _'Only if you make me forget, please Neji, make me forget them…help me move one.'_ She thought then smiling at him, she took his hand.

_'Make me forget…please'_

_

* * *

_

As May rolled around the two separate couples became more definite in their relationships. Although Sakura and Neji did spark a flurry of gossip, and rumors they continues to be together.

"Are you planning on having a graduation party?" Sakura asked Neji.

"Of course I am…are you crazy who wouldn't?"

"Well what kind of party will it be?"

"Crazy." Neji stated with a smirk.

Sakura got a funny feeling in her gut. For some reason she felt that this party could bring about a lot of changes.

"Ha! Of course it will be a crazy party!" Naruto yelled hearing this news, then he leaned into Neji and whispered, "I'm invited right?"

Neji chuckled, "Yes you are, everyone is. My family will be out of town a week after graduation, so that's when it will be. Be ready for anything."

So far in their relationship Sakura had avoided going to any of the few parties he had thrown, work being the most effective excuse, but for graduation…this was big, she felt she had to be there. "Hmm will this be formal or casual wear?" she asked.

Everyone looked at her with wide-eyes…she was actually going to go to one of his parties?

"You're going to go!" Naruto yelled, "To Neji's wild graduation party...? Awesome!"

By this time the entire courtyard was looking at their table, wondering what Naruto was once again yelling about. Quickly pulling the boisterous male back down into his seat, Hinata asked: "Sakura are you really going? I mean so far you have never gone to one of his parties…"

"Guys relax; it's my party I won't let anything happen to my girl, right?" Neji said while wrapping an arm around the girl in question. This settled all discussion of this at their table. At a table near by though, the discussion was just beginning.

"What, Sakura's actually going to one of Neji's parties…? She should know better." Ino began, hoping her friend…or former friend, would make the right decision.

"Well, she _is_ dating him Ino, I don't think he'd let anything bad happen to her." Sasuke reasoned.

"Well yeah, unless…it's _him_ doing the bad things."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke, you know how Sakura is…she's so innocent, Neji's not, what if he takes advantage of that."

"You mean…you think he would?" Sasuke turned to look at the two with a frown on his face.

"Well, not really but you never know…if he's drunk enough he might…and her too."

"Please, Sakura wouldn't allow it, besides Sakura would never drink. She's too…I don't know it's just not her."

"Hmm I hope you're right, we might not see each other anymore, but I still don't like the idea of it. Neji did say that the party was open to everyone, why don't we go…just to make sure."

"Are you saying _we_ should go to Neji's party? Ino I don't think…"

"I know Sasuke, I'm the same way, but still I don't want Sakura there on her own…"

"Well Tenten and Hinata will be there, and Naruto and Shikamaru, and Kiba, and Shino, and…"

"Sasuke first off not all of them will be there, the girls might not go, they never do, and they guys won't step in or will be too drunk to care…I think we should go."

"If you say so…" Sasuke agreed slowly, looking one last time at the smiling face of the pink-haired girl in another male's arms. For some reason the sight didn't sit well with him, and he had the urge to go take her back with him… _'Ugh it would be just to complete our group…it doesn't seem right without her, and I don't like how friendly Neji is getting with her…'_ Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by the pressure of his girlfriends hand on his.

"Hey Sasuke are you all right? You spaced out on me there."

"Yeah I'm fine; I was uh, just thinking that's all."

* * *

**Review replies:**

Sakura5584: Heh sorry, it is that for a good long while, but toward the end it will change. Thank you for reviewing.

Read-n-review: Ha I think that too, I guess thats why I am a 'secret' Sasu/Saku fan...although I don't think its too secret anymore. Thank you for your review I really do appreciate it. And look I updated...in just one day...please don't think this is normal..today was pretty borning, I had lots of time to type.

Xox.Annie Potter.xox: Cool name btw. and oh haha yes I am a girl...I don't know how to change my bio...I'm fairly new...ok I am very new at this. Yes it is Sasu/saku and yes boys can be crud. Hopefully it won't be too sad, although thinking back to when I first thought of this story, it was pretty sad...although now that I think it over it has changes an awful lot from those first feverish dreams...so who knows. thank you for reviewing!

Uchiha Sakura Blossoms: Thanks for reviewing! Its Sasu/Saku eventually.

Shadowluver95: Omg thank you! I'm glad you like it, and I do plan on hopefully continuing.

Whitw-rosekiss: Oh pretty name...my last name's rose so...yeah anyway I did try to make this chapter longer, and I will try to make all chapters at least six pages of type...although that may take me awhile to do, but I'm damed and determined. Thank you so much for reviewing.

Carebear Hater: Do you realy hate carebears:( I love them...oh well whatever floats your boat. Ha yeah I think I would be like that too, but I am kinda making Sakura weak at the beginning, so I can show her becoming tougher as she ages. Thank you for the review.

Jm: Thank you, I'm glad it was some what interesting, I sometimes think that my mind makes my thoughts out to be more interesting than they really are. Tahnks for the review.


	3. Chapter 3

**All for one and one for all.**

A/n: Hmm not too long, but at least I updated today right? Sorry for all of you who didn't want this to be Sasu/Saku…that's what I dreamed up a few months ago so…sorry? Maybe next time I'll do a different pairing. As always feel free to tell me how I'm doing I really am so thankful for all the reviews I have gotten so far. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Graduation went off with out a hitch; the graduates wore deep red gowns with tassels on their hats in the colors of red, gold and black, the schools colors. Sakura and her friends sat in the bleacher and cheered and took pictures of all their friends that were receiving their diplomas.

"I can't believe that they won't be here next year…Neji, Tenten, Lee…" Hinata said quietly as the final few names were called to walk the line.

"Yeah, it feels like the end of an era, I mean look at them, they helped me get through a lot of stuff, taught me which teacher to take. And man Neji was with me the first time I got drunk…" Naruto said earning him a nod from Kiba and a smack on the back of his head by Sakura.

"Is that all you think about fool? Getting drunk! This is a graduation! Be serious!"

"Ouch! Sakura that hurt….why're you so mean?"

"Cause you're so stupid." Sakura replied sassily, before turning and running out onto the field to greet Neji and give him a kiss in congratulations.

"Are you alright N-naruto?" Hinata asked gently cupping the back of Naruto's head.

He grinned cheekily at her, "Yeah of course it is she's just a girl, I mean, and their so weak…Ouch!" He cut off receiving another smack now from an irate Hinata.

"Who says girls are weak!" she huffed hitting him once again before turning to join Sakura and her cousin.

"Man, what was that about?" Naruto asked holding his now throbbing head, while Kiba laughed his ass of behind him.

"Ha man you just got you ass handed to you by two girls, Pinky and the shy one no less, Ha!" Kiba stuttered out between snorts of laughter. Shikamaru just smirked lightly and pulled the two, now bickering boys out to join the others.

* * *

Sakura ran up to Neji and jumped into his open arms before gently giving him a kiss on the lips. "Congratulations Neji." She said lowly, still embarrassed about kissing Neji, especially in public, under a shower of noise, fireworks, and people no less.

"Hmm," Neji murmured, maybe I should graduate more often if this is how you're gonna react." He leered mildly at her, smirking.

Now bright red, Sakura jumped down and pilled his hand saying, "Come on lets find Tenten and your other friends."

* * *

A week after graduation, the preparations for Neji's party were underway. He had several of his friends already in college hooking him up with liqueur and had had his mother set up the food before hand. The music would come and go depending on the whims, and CD's provided to the one running the board.

Neji's parent's house was a large multi-level almost complex, his step father had designed and built with his company. A swimming pool and a large backyard, and a large game room with a pool table were just a few of its attractions.

Arriving early to help with the set up Sakura look around in awe once again. Though she had been there several times, and had grown up in a rather rich town with several well off friends, the grandeur of the house never failed to entrance her.

"Sakura? Earth to Sakura…Hm you'd think by now you'd be used to it." Neji smirked at his pink faced girl friend.

Sticking her tongue out at him she turned to walk out into the backyard, him at her heels. Wearing a light, cotton sundress and matching flip-flops, Sakura looked very much at home in the green yard. Spinning she caught Neji staring at her with a gentle smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You, you look so good today. My own personal bringer of spring. You know I love you right?"

Turning a deep red Sakura stuttered, "Y-you do? Really?"

"Yes I do. I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

"Oh Neji, I-"

"Look I know its sudden but really I do love you. You don't have to feel the same way, I know this, and I know I will have to earn your love," he walked right up to her. Standing just inches away he cupped her face, "But I plan to do my best and earn it. I never want to let you go."

Wide eyed Sakura felt a lurch in her belly._ 'Neji loves me? I don't know…I think I still love Sasuke.'_ Feeling royally like a cheater Sakura turned away before putting on a face of fake sunshine once more, _'Ha, these faces keep getting easier to fake, who knows by the time I'm twenty, I'll be an expert.'_

"Thank you Neji, I am so honored that you feel like that, and I will also try my hardest to return your feelings…you already mean so much to me, but I'm still in high school, I can't be sure if my feelings are what I think they are."

"Very well, we'll save this conversation for a later time. Now tell me…where do you think we should put the buffet?"

* * *

The party was in full swing, music was blasting, couples were dancing and the supply of drinks seemed endless. 

Sasuke and Ino walked into the party and quickly shoved themselves against the wall to avoid getting crushed by a group of drunken foot-ball players.

"Tell me again why we're here?" Sasuke yelled trying to get his voice to carry over the loud rock song.

"We have to save Sakura! She could be in trouble! Now come on, look for a girl with pink hair…there's undoubtedly only one of those so this shouldn't be so hard." Ino replied staining her voice in the process.

"What!" Sasuke yelled fearing for his hearing as they made their way into the room only to come to a stop near one of the speakers set up in different places in the house.

"I said-! Oh never mind." She huffed grabbing his arm and yanking him toward a quieter hallway.

"We have to find Sakura, who knows how long she has been here. Where do you think she could be?"

Looking around, she spotted Shikamaru dancing rather closely to a girl who looked a whole lot older than him… _'Who's that? And why is she so close to him? Ugh slut…' _Ino thought looking at them more closely. Further searching revealed that indeed Hinata and Tenten were nowhere to be seen, supporting her pervious claim that they wouldn't attend. Naruto and Kiba were ensconced by the 'bar' watching and trying their hand at a game of 'Who can hold the most liquor with out losing their dinner' with a couple of college boys. Both boys were already red in the face and on their way to a hell of a hang-over in the morning. _'I told him'_ Ino thought shaking her head. Looking back to Sasuke she saw his eyes light up.

Sasuke pointed toward the throng of squirming dancers. Looking around Ino spotted Sakura slowly dancing in Neji's arms…seeming to be rather…sluggish considering it was a rather wild some from System of a Down currently being played.

"What do you think that's about? Why are they dancing so slow?"

Ino frowned, "That bastard has gotten her drunk that's what." Seeing Neji take Sakura's hand and lead her out of the room, Ino quickly copied the movement with her own man.

"Come on we need to follow them, this is it, I just knew he would do something like this, hurry up!"

Following the couple up a flight of stairs and down a relatively empty hallway they turned a corner and lost sight of their prey.

"Where did they go?" Ino asked.

"You think I know? Come on let's listen at the doors, see if we can hear them." Sasuke said walking up to the nearest door and sticking his ear to it. "Nope, nothing…try one, this was your idea." Sasuke said to Ino who was currently staring at her boyfriend thinking how she used to have the image of him being so suave and here he was putting his ears to doors listening to see if their friend and her guy were doing the hanky panky…my how the mighty had fallen.

"Do you realize how ridiculous you look, Sasuke?"

"Shut-up and help."

Obeying him, not wanting to incur his wrath, she stuck her ear to a door and listened. Nothing. The next the same. On Sasuke's side he heard something…it sounded like…

"Hey Ino over here, come listen to this. It might be the."

Walking over she placed her ear, hearing heavy breathing she threw open the door to see a half naked couple locked in an embrace.

"Oh god I'm sorry! We though you were our friends…you see-"

"Ino! Just close the door!" Sasuke yelled from behind her. Quickly swinging the door shut. The couple exchanged weird glances befor resuming their activities.

"Sasuke that wasn't them!"

"No really, you could have fooled me. Why did you barge in there?"

"I thought if it was them I better stop 'it' before 'it' began. And I don't like being compared to a sea faring vessel thank you very much!"

"I wasn't comparing you to one; I was comparing your actions to one."

"Oh that's just schematics! Sasuke I-"

"Look never mind I'm sorry now can we keep looking for Sakura?"

"Oh yeah, my bad." Ino said sheepish.

Sighing Sasuke listened to another door, hearing a voice he knew to be Sakura's he threw open the door only to see Neji handing Sakura a glass of water and some pills.

"What the hell are you giving her!" He yelled angrily, Ino running up behind him and standing as a back-up in case it got ugly.

Blinking steadily, Neji said "Aspirin…is that ok with you?" with a raised eyebrow he completed the action of giving the girl the pills to which she quickly consumed them. Then turning like an avenging angel on the party crashers, she glared all she was worth at them before demanding in a lethal tone: "What do you two think you are doing?"

"Ugh …saving your innocence from this cad?" Ino joked, which considering the circumstance was one of the stupidest things she could have managed.

"What! You were saving me! From what? My boyfriend! What is your problem, both of you?" She yelled turning her anger on both the now worried teens. "How dare you think you can interfere with my life? Who are you? Gods? What makes you so better than the rest of the world?"

"Sakura it's not like that-" Sasuke began, but was interrupted.

"No don't even, I'm not listening to you. You bust in here assuming the worst, I, I just, ugh! Just get out. Get out! Who said you were even invited?"

"He said the party was open to everyone, and Sakura I think you are over reacting, I mean-"

"No I'm not, Go! Leave, guh, I can't believe I stood by you, was your friend, when you don't even think I'm smart enough to chose my actions wisely…I had a head ache guys, I asked him for something for it, ok make you happy, no major crisis, nothing…now will you two just get the hell out of here?" She screamed.

"Sakura-" Sasuke began, worried about her. _'This isn't like her, what's wrong?'_ When Ino grabbed his arm, "No Sasuke, lets leave, I've never seen her like this, lets let her cool down before we just make this worse…" She whispered to him pulling him out of the room and shutting the door.

As the door shut, Sakura said, "Good riddance."

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Neji asked gently not wanting to further anger the in pain girl, "They were only trying to help you, it was an honest mistake."

"No Neji," She sniffed, "They've never trusted you. You were right, they are stuck-up. How could I have been so stupid?" She cried quickly turning into his chest and letting her pent up tears fall upon his fancy shirt. "They were my best friends Neji, why don't they trust me…I understand wanting to protect me from stuff, but this is saying they don't trust my choice, of boyfriend or of my own damn actions…" She sobbed harder. "God I hate them…"

"No, no you don't Sakura. Don't say that…"

"No! I do! I never want to see them again! First Ino betrays my trust and dates Sasuke behind my back, and now they try to break us up! That's it, no more, its over. We're not friends anymore…oh Neji…hold me!" Sakura sobbed once more into his chest as he held her tightly and let her.

_'Maybe when she's feeling better she'll re-think this, but for now I can't do anything but be there for her.'_ Neji thought rocking his love back and forth in his arms as she continued to sob over the end of a life long friendship. Over the loss of her childhood memories. Of her love.

* * *

A/n: ok so I tried for a happier chapter…and almost succeeded up till the end when it crashed and burned into sadness. Sorry…And sadly it will only get much worse before it gets better, today I sat down and wrote out a summary of what I'm going to do for the next few chapters and…it's all sad. Hmm I always thought I was a happy person…maybe not. But I do know the end will be all happy and sappy, so if you don't mind drama followed by a happy ending then you'll be very happy. Again thanks for reading. - 


	4. Chapter 4

**All for one and one for all**

AN: Hmm well I've been thinking of ways to add more humor and happy moments to what otherwise is looking to be a rather sad story, as I said the end will be happy, but it looks like a long run of sadness, so I've decided that I'll be spending a little longer on each chapter, writing it that is. Hopefully that will allow me to come up with some happy scenes…who knows maybe even a flash back or two…(that just struck me, a stroke of genius -)

* * *

After the horrible start to the summer Sakura avoided any and all mention of her two former friends. This was easier than she thought it would be, once she said to her friends that she wanted nothing to do with them once they tried to break up her and Neji, she saw that they respected her wishes. The hardest part was convincing Neji she meant what she said the night of the party. He was convinced that she just said it in the moment and would regret it later, but she insisted that it was more than that. It was over. 

She went on with her life as normal, just avoiding their phone calls, knowing they were going on a summer trip together, having planned it many months ago and the news re-circulating its way around the schools gossip channels, she didn't have to worry about seeing them after June.

Her memories where harder to lose though, flashes of their childhood together kept running through her head at the oddest times, and pictures she kept of them seemed to pop up whenever she moved anything in her house.

Looking for a box of old school papers she instead found an old box of pictures, the first one she saw was one of her, Ino and Sasuke dressed up for Halloween as the three Musketeers all in matching blue and white outfits, with bags for candy and toothy grins. In the background was Sasuke's older brother looking particularly bothered having to accompany the 'munchkins' out trick-or-treating that year.

_"Ha you're just jealous that you don't have great friends like mine." Sasuke's young voice rang out, taunting his stoic brother._

_"Shut-it Pip, I may be being force to do this, but I'm still bigger than you and your little girlfriends…" Itachi sneered menacingly._

_"They're not my girlfriends!" Sasuke yell defending his reputation as a cootie conscience seven year old, "They're just my friends who happen to be girls…get it right! Besides, mom and dad will be mad if Sakura and Ino' parents complain about you so there." Sasuke finished his speech by sticking his tongue out at his brother._

_"Oh, very mature Pip, maybe there won't be enough of you left after I'm done with you for their parents to have to complain about…" Itachi glared at the three kids before turning away and beginning their first trip to a door this thirty-first of October._

_"Who does he think he is? We're the three Musketeers! Come on guys, we gotta think of a way to get back at him, he can't treat us this way…" Sasuke whispered to the two girls._

_"Well he's your brother, and he scares me, if you want to do something to him, you have to think it up, I'm not touching him unless I can blame it on you." Sakura said and crossed her arms, beside her Ino followed suit and nodded her head._

_"Fine then." Sasuke pouted, "I'll think of something… just you wait, it'll be good, but you have to help me ok?"_

_"Yeah!" The girls shouted in unison after exchanging glances._

_Sakura leaned into Sasuke and whispered into his ear, "You sure he won't kill us?"_

_Sasuke turned around and gave her a hug. "Course I am, I'm the guy and I won't let a big bad guy hurt you…don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you…ever!" Sasuke grinned big._

_Sakura smiled shyly, "Thanks Sasuke, I believe you. Now what are we gonna do to him?"_

* * *

_After many more houses and their candy bags much fuller than they began as, Sasuke finally got the most brilliant plan to get back at his brother._

_"Hey guys!" he whispered urgently to the girls, "I've got it! I know what to do to Itachi! But Sakura, you'll have to get close to him…is that ok?"_

_"If we can get him I'll do it, after all you're here, and you'll protect me right?"_

_"Course I will! Now here's the plan"  
…_

_Sakura walked up to where Itachi was, a few feet ahead of the 'munchkins' as he called them. "Itachi…, where are we going? I mean do you have any planed routes, or is it all random?" She asked sweetly._

_Itachi having a slight soft spot for the petal haired shy girl, looked at her as gently as he could manage, before saying, "It's rather random, if I think a house looks good, or if I know they give good candy I'll go there. Why?"_

_"Well I was wondering if I could choose a house we could go to…please?" she asked as sweetly as she could, gently looking up at him and biting her nail._

_Wondering why the girl looked oddly like she was flirting with him, he agreed that she could pick out the next house they go to, earning him a mega watt smile. Turning and returning her finger to her mouth she looked around, seeming to contemplate which house to choose. Grinning wildly she grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the house of her choice, which just happened to be the house of his best friend, and also of his crush, it looked like the were having a party of some sort. Most of the kids from Itachi's class were there and seeing the way they were headed Itachi quickly dug his heels into the ground and said: "Ugh how about that lovely house over there?" He pointed randomly, his finger landing on a house shrouded in darkness its porch light not on and looking very much like no one was home._

_"No you said I could choose…and besides no one lives there…duh!" Sakura replies saucily…doing her best impersonation of Ino that she could muster._

_Behind her Ino put her hands on her hips and said, "That's her trying to stand up to him like I would! Please I'm not like that…duh!" she huffed madly._

_Sasuke looked at her with a skeptical look, "Oh yeah you are."_

_"What! I am not you take that back!" she yelled and gave chase. Sasuke sensing danger ran, hard and fast away from the blonde fireball and made a bee-line for their target destination, hoping, though this wasn't part of the plan, that it would help them get there faster. Indeed as he ran past his brother and Sakura, with an irate Ino hot on his heels, his brother and Sakura joined the race._

_"Hey you two! Don't go running off! Are you nuts there's all kinds of crazies running out tonight. Do you want to get eaten by one of them?" Itachi yelled grabbing Sakura's hand so as not to lose her too in this not goose chase._

_Finally reaching the party house, Sasuke stopped, Ino followed suit, but followed up by pouncing atop Sasuke and beating him with her fists._

_"Ouch! Hey Ino I'm sorry, Ow that hurts stop!" Sasuke yelled from beneath the flying fists of a furious Ino._

_"Hey you two cut it out! What are you doing? I'm so gonna-"_

_"Itachi?" He was interrupted, whipping his face up he saw his best friends sister, his crush staring at him, she was dressed as a pirate, looking very, in Itachi's eyes, cool._

_"What's going on? And," she muffled a giggle behind her hand, "Who's your girlfriend?" gesturing to his hand holding that of Sakura. Quickly dropping the girl's hand he realized he would never live this down…seeing as every one in his class was now staring at him and the three children. Small chuckles could be heard, followed by a general roar of laughter filled the night air._

_"Oh god" Itachi breathed, starting to realize just what the 'munchkins' had brought down on his head._

_Sakura at the urging of her friends walked up to Itachi and re-took his hand and, facing the older girl said: "Hi I'm Sakura Hurano, Itachi's new girl friend. Nice to meet you."_

_"Likewise." The girl said walking towards the small group she sank down to Sakura's level and said, "Just where did you meet Itachi and how old are you?" she smiled gently playing along with the kids game._

_"I'm seven," Sakura said, "and gosh I've know Itachi forever, he's always been the guy for me." She said before dissolving into a fit of giggles. The twelve year old girl joined her knowing this was all some joke and openly laughed at Itachi's expense._

_Itachi now red in the face, picked Sakura up into his arms candy and all, and said, "Sasuke, blonde-one come, we're leaving." And in the midst of giggles and jokes of 'robbing the cradle' Itachi made his way out of the yard and stomped his way back to his house. Never saying a word he simply made his way to his room and locked himself in._

_'That was the best!" Sasuke screamed, "Sakura you were amazing…at first I didn't think you would do it but you did. We can do anything!" He rejoiced throwing his arms around his two best friends before saying, "You know what? We are the three Musketeers; we should make a vow,"_

_"What's a 'vow'?" Ino asked._

_"It's ugh I don't know…a ugh…Sakura?" Sasuke said, looking to the smartest of the three for an answer._

_"A vow is like a promise between friends or people you know. Like to never hurt each other, or to return a doll. Stuff like that."_

_"Oh see yeah, let's make one of them. I vow to always be your friends and never hurt you two." Sasuke said with his hand over his heart._

_"Yeah me too, but also I vow to always be there for you two." Sakura said her hand also over her heart._

_Ino catching on that that's what you were supposed to do when making a vow quickly put her hand over her heart, and said, "Yeah what Sakura said! I ugh Vow that too!"_

_"Alright, this will be our vow, to always be friends, to never hurt one of your friends and to always be there for each other. I vow this." Sasuke said._

_"I vow this." Sakura said_

_"Ugh me too, I vow this." Ino said_

_"Heh all for one and one for all!" Sasuke yelled, getting into the character he was for the night._

_"What's that mean?" Ino asked._

_"I dunno." Sasuke said, "But it's the thing the Three Musketeers say and now we're them, so we should say it too."_

_"Ok, one for all and all for one!" Ino yelled._

_"No Ino. All for one and one for all, get it right." Sasuke said angrily._

_"Oh yeah sort all for one and one for all." Ino said quietly trying to remember it._

_"Yeah all for one and one for all." Sakura said, putting her hand out in the middle of their small circle. Sasuke getting the idea put his hand atop hers and grabbed Ino's to complete the scene. Saying the line once more the three threw their hands in the air and smiled to each other._

_

* * *

_

It was still a few years before they realized the meaning of that phrase, although they drove their families crazy using it following that Halloween. Thinking about it now, Sakura realized that they had broken all three of those vows in the past year…whatever happened to them? 'Life was so easy back then.' Sakura though before putting the picture away and abandoning her search for those papers.

* * *

Later that day Sakura's mother came home, from work to find her daughter sitting looking blankly at the wall.

"Sakura? Honey, what's wrong?" She asked gently, "Are you and Neji having problems?"

"Hmm?" Sakura finally broke out of her thoughts to face her mother, "What'd you say mom? Sorry I guess I wasn't listening."

"That's ok; I asked if everything was alright, you seemed so sad sitting there. How are your friends hmm? I haven't heard you talk about Sasuke and Ino for a long time, are…you all still getting along?" Her mom asked tentatively.

Sakura knew her parents were still friends with Sasuke' parents and Ino's dad; Ino's mom having divorced, just recently divorced her third husband and was currently in Cancun searching for number four. Not wanting to upset that friendship she quickly made a vague answer up. "Uh, sure mom, why do you ask?"

"Oh uh, no reason sweetie, just you know wondering what's up in my little girls life…heh heh heh. Well I guess I'll get started on dinner then shall I?" Sakura's mom rushed out; quickly standing she made her way into the kitchen.

_'What was that about? How weird…' _Sakura thought.

* * *

Mid June, coming home after a date with Neji, Sakura was surprised to hear her fathers voice shouting from upstairs…he was supposed to be out of town…and why was he yelling?

_"I can't believe this… you're my friend! I trusted you and this is how you repay me!"_

Stopping in the middle of the entrance way Sakura listened trying to hear more with out interrupting anything when she saw her father angrily making his way down the stair. Without stopping he grabbed his car keys and pushed past Sakura out the front door.

"Dad…?" Sakura tried to get his attention, but without success. Wondering what in the world was happening she slowly made her way upstairs…hoping to ask her mother if he had a call from work. Seeing no-one in the hall she wondered if her mother was even home, but she had seen her car outside, and she didn't say anything about going out so she assumed she'd be in her room. Making her way to her parent's room she heard muffled sobs. Cautiously walking to the open doorway she peered inside, only to be confronted by a sight that made her heart break. There on her parents bed sat her mother, half naked sobbing her eyes out into the naked chest of a man…and not just any man but Inochi Yamanaka. Ino's dad, a man she had always thought of as an uncle.

Sakura slowly backed away from the sight, but not before hearing, "Shh Hana, it will be alright I'm sorry it had to happen this way but it'll all work out. I love you and Aoi will just have to accept that."

Quickly turning away, Sakura stumbled her way down the hall and the stairs, the reality of what was happening setting in. her parents were going to break up, her mom was cheating on her father with her best friend's father…but wait Ino wasn't her friend anymore…

"Oh god…" Sakura whispered searching for her keys, having to remove herself from the whole thing. Finding them on the floor near the still slightly open front door she made her way to her car. Starting it and driving away, she had tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Why!" She yelled driving aimlessly around till she found her way to Neji's house. Getting out of her car she stumbled out and ran to the door, ringing the bell and leaning against it, knowing his parents still weren't home. After a minute an angry, wet and towel wearing Neji threw open the door never expecting to see his girlfriend, her face red and covered in tears, sobbing her heart out.

"Sakura what…?" Was all he was able to say before she threw herself in his arms.

"Oh Neji I can't go back let me stay here please! I need you! They…it's horrible! How could they!" She stuttered between sobs.

Neji awkwardly held her trying not to lose his towel in the process and flash his goodies to his nosy neighbor he saw watching them suspiciously from behind her lace curtains.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for whatever happened, but could we go inside please?" He pleaded feeling the towel slip once again. Without waiting for her answer he picked her up and shuffled backwards into the house. Then turning and walking in he set her on the couch, all with out-amazingly- exposing himself to his shell-shocked girlfriend. Readjusting his covering he sat next to her and discreetly reached around to the phone and called Hinata telling her to quickly come over, that it was important.

"Sakura?" He once again questioned…she only once again threw herself into his arms and said more incomprehensible cries. With nothing else to do her held her tightly and comforted her with his presence.

_'How come this seems to be a reoccurring position I'm in with her? And why is this the only time I've been very nearly naked, and all that's happening is she's crying and I'm feeling awkward as hell?'_ Neji wondered his fate and how it liked to play games with him when it came to this girl.

"Shh now, it will all be alright, I'm sorry for whatever happened, but I'm here, I've got you." Instead of reassuring her like he had hoped, this statement only seemed to fuel her tears. He having unconsciously having repeated two phrases at once that had recently brought her sadness.

"Why me?" She sobbed, but before she could continue she was interrupted by the door bell ringing and a worried Hinata making her way into the sitting room.

"Neji what…?" She started, then seeing Sakura and her condition quickly situated herself on the other side of her and placed her arms around the girl's shoulders.

"Would you mind if I leave you alone with her for a minute Hinata?" Neji questioned gesturing to his lack of clothing. Hinata only nodded, never saying a word only holding the heart broken female and cooing nonsense.

Finding the nearest set of clothes Neji quickly donned them, before returning to the sitting room, and his broken little love. Exchanging glances with his cousin it was decided that, though they didn't know the problem they would stay by her through the heartache.

After about an hour Sakura has cried herself to sleep and Neji carried her to a spare room and asked if Hinata wouldn't mind sleeping with her incase she awoke. Agreeing it would be best; she nodded, and set about readying herself and the unconscious girl for sleep. Neji would sleep in the room nest to just to be close.

* * *

A/n: Ok well I guess I'll end it there for now, I can't think how continue for now. Well thanks, as always for reading. 


	5. Chapter 5

**All for one and one for all.**

A/n: Heh sorry for the wait…I've been rather busy.

* * *

_Three days later:_

Floating idly on her back, staring blankly at a lone cloud floating across what would otherwise be a clear blue sky; Sakura let her mind float away. Letting go of all thoughts she let the sun warm her pale skin, now exposed in a borrowed bikini of Hinata's

"Hey water nymph, come in I've bought food." Neji called staring at his girlfriend from the doorway.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Sakura yelled back before making her way to the ledge and getting out of the pool. Pulling on a towel in a sarong style she made her way inside. Following the sound of the TV she found her way into the den and found Neji ensconced in his weird passion for soccer.

"Who's playing?" Sakura asked sitting next to him on the large leather couch. She reached out to grab her food from the coffee table.

"Mmmm, nuggets, fries and a diet coke, you do indulge me so." She cooed to her oblivious companion.

"Hey, Neji! Yo! I asked who's playing…"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, it's Germany and Ethiopia."

"Oh, so who are we cheering for?" Sakura asked settling into her meal.

"England."

"Huh? I thought you said it was Germany and Ethiopia…"

"It is."

"Ok so…ugh who are we cheering for? Germany or Ethiopia?"

"Neither…I'm a British fan." He said around a mouthful of burger.

Looking at him like he was clinically insane she asked: "What?"

Shaking his head and heaving an exaggerated sigh Neji began his explanation.

"Ok, I'll tell you again, even though I told you last week…It's the World Cup, teams from all over the world compete to win the title of best."

"Oh like in baseball?" Sakura reasoned, comparing it to a sport she knew about.

"A little but on a broader sense…The USA is already out of the running so my next favorite team is the British, so that's who we're cheering for."

"Oh," Sakura said eyes wide, then she scrunched her face up in confusion.

"But," she said, "But they're but even playing…how do we cheer for them if they're not…?"

"Ugh! Women!" Neji cried before she could finish. "Ok we'll cheer for Germany happy now?" He said once more resuming his fascination with the players on the screen.

"Ok…go Germany…" Sakura mocked, eating her fries.

…

"Oh! Goal! Good one Germany!" Neji yelled half an hour later, breaking Sakura from her semi-asleep state.

"Huh? What Happen?"

"Umm, Germany just made a kick-ass goal; got it right past the goalie's hands…it was awesome…Are you alright? You should really pay more attention; you never know what you might miss." Neji said wisely, and taking his advice Sakura began to pay attention to the game, even…enjoying it.

"Aww! Come on that ref. is so biased! Come on he fricken knocked the dude over and he doesn't even call it. Boo!"

Sakura called after a particularly nasty spill a player had after said incident.

Neji looked at her and smirked. "I knew I liked you for a reason…"

"What my hot bod isn't the only reason?" She sassed at him hand on her towel covered hip.

Leaning over her, he leered down at her: "Well that _was_ the biggest reason…" He leaned in more before placing his lips on hers and beginning a make-out session…

* * *

"I've no idea where she could be. It's been three days Inochi…I'm so worried. She's not answering her cell phone, and Sasuke and Ino are out of town till this afternoon…I just don't know…" Hana cut off sobbing onto her lovers' shoulder.

"Hush now, have you asked…ugh, you know, you're um…her father?" He asked…knowing her now breaking marriage was yet another touchy subject, one that he himself had caused.

"No," She cried, "I haven't gotten a hold of him either…Oh Inochi… my whole life is falling apart…what if they're…they're…"

He quickly cut off her line of thought.

"Hana, calm down, we've called the police and all the hospitals and no one of their description, or any of their cars have been spotted or identified. Don't worry, we'll find them. It'll all be alright, I'll make it all alright." Inochi vowed holding the sobbing woman tight.

* * *

"Mmmm," Ino moaned coming away from a particularly satisfying kiss with Sasuke.

"What was that 'welcome home'?" She asked, smiling largely.

"Hn." Sasuke said, "Do I need a reason to kiss you?" He asked taking up their luggage and making their way out of the airport.

"No," Ino replied before quickly, while his arms were full and he was vulnerable, smacked a large wet kiss on him, before winking and leading the way to his car.

Face red and arms heavy, he let her.

* * *

Arriving at Ino's house, Sasuke killed the engine and helped Ino get her bags out of the car and into her house.

"Hi dad, I'm back did you miss me? Or did you find some hot little thing to replace m-…" she cut off seeing her father holding Sakura's sobbing mother.

"Oh god…oh god…" was all she could say…Sasuke took in the scene too, and rushed forward.

"Inochi! What happened…is she all right? Sakura, what happened to Sakura!" He yelled; worry and desperation clearly over his face.

"Oh good you're here, do you have any idea where Sakura could be?" Inochi asked.

"What? No, we've been out of town for almost a month, how would we know where she is, I don't underst-"

"She's missing," Hana cut in, "We haven't seen her for three days not since…" she stopped unsure how to continue.

"Ugh, Ino honey we have something to tell you that, well, will explain why she's might be missing, and will also shock you." Inochi took his daughter's hands in his, "Ino you know, that no matter what, I love you right?"

"Yes daddy…" Ino said hesitatingly, waiting to hear the worst…

"Well, ugh, god, how to say this? Ok Ino I'll come right out and say it, Hana and I are, well we're together now…" He said all in a rush.

Ino stared at him, unsure if she had heard him correctly…

"You're together…? As in how?"

"We're…lovers." He said awkwardly, not liking having to explain all this to his little girl.

"We've been seeing each other for about three months now…it wasn't planned but…" he shrugged.

"Well that's all well and good, but what about Sakura? What does any of this have to do with her missing?" Sasuke growled.

"She saw didn't she?" Ino asked, looking at the two adults and realizing that her friend was indeed missing.

"Well, we don't really know, Aoi is missing too, and we haven't been able to find him either…I just don't know…they're both…just gone…oh!" Hana cried once more leaning onto Inochi. Sasuke and Ino looked away, not too comfortable about seeing the two as a couple just yet.

"Um, well have you tried at her friends' house?" Ino asked.

"Well, you two are the only friend's of hers that I know of, who else could it be?" Hana asked wiping away the streaks of moisture from her cheeks.

"I know," Sasuke growled, still angry over the whole situation, "Neji. That's gotta be it." He said scowling, still not liking the other male.

"Neji?" Hana asked, "Her boyfriend? I hadn't even thought of him…but wouldn't she have called or something?" She said, still having a fear in her heart,

"Not if she told him not to." Ino reasoned. "If she did see you, she would have been shocked…I mean…well you know…ugh and well she may not want to see you right now…"

"No!" Hana said, "If she is there, I need to see her, need to explain…Can you take me to Neji's house? Right now? I need to see, to check…" Hana said as tears once more fell from her tired emerald green eyes. "I need to know if she's even alive…" she began to cry harder, and Sasuke and Ino, felling bad for her obvious despair agreed.

* * *

Sakura raided her head giggling lightly down at the grinning male below her.

"Aw, Neji, you're so good to me. What would I do if I didn't have you?"

"Hmm," he grinned up at her, "I don't know hire someone?" he laughed, even as a pillow met with his head.

"Oh haha," Sakura said sarcastically. "Aren't you the funny one, hire someone indeed why I'll have you know-…" She was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell and a loud thumping that accompanied it.

"Who's that?" Neji wondered aloud, as he made his way to the source of the noise.

Opening the front door he was almost tackled by a, in his eyes, insane sobbing woman.

"Where is she? Is she here? What have you done with her? Tell me!" the woman yelled at him.

"Wha? Who are you lady and what-?" Looking behind her he saw Ino and Sasuke rush into his house.

"Um, what's going on, who is this?"

"Neji, is Sakura here?" Ino asked, herself looking a might bit frantic.

"Yes she is, she didn't want to go home, so…" he began, but was quickly interrupted by, who he now assumed was Sakura's mom

"And you just let her? She's been gone for three days! Three days young man! Not a word, I didn't know if she was alive or dead!" Hana screamed at him.

"Mom, don't yell at him!" Sakura screamed right back, finally showing herself to the group of five.

"I told him, I wanted to get away for awhile, and I told him that I didn't want you to know where I was…"

"But you're parents, they must have known, why didn't they…?"

"His parents aren't here." Sakura said walking over to stand in front of Neji, just in case her mother went postal.

"Not here?" Hana asked looking at her daughter disbelievingly. "You mean to tell me you've been living with this boy, in this house for three days, all alone." Her voice was beginning to take on the tone of a very angry and vengeful woman.

"No ma'am." Neji was quick to insert. "My cousin is here too."

"Oh really? And where is this 'cousin' of yours? Hmm I don't see them…" Hana looked around her hands in the air obviously angry.

"I-I'm right here, Mrs. Hurano, I'm Hinata." Said the shy girl now making her way into the hall, having heard all the noise and coming to investigate.

"Oh, a girl…well, I .. I just don't see why you didn't call me, or anything…Sakura I was so worried." Hana said, getting over her anger quickly. The urge to hold her daughter filling her mind.

"How's daddy?" Sakura asked meanly? "Have you heard from him either? Or don't you care anymore?"

Looking like she had been slapped, Hana stuttered, "N-no…I've b-been, ugh too ugh…"

"What? Too busy going behind his back? Mom how could you?" Sakura cried.

"Sakura." Inochi began in a firm tone.

"No! Don't you say one word! Haven't you done enough? First you…seduce my mom, then you betray my dad…you were friends! He didn't even see me after he saw the two of you together…God! Is he even alive…do you even care!" She cried, turning to hold onto Neji.

Both adults looked like they had been thoroughly smacked, and were definitely speechless.

"Sakura…" Neji began, "It's ok…just try to hear them out…"

"Oh, Neji, no. I hate them, I do!" Sakura cried stunning all in the room, and seeming to cause her mother physical pain.

Taking her bare shoulders firmly into his hands he stared her straight in the face and shook her.

"No, you don't. Don't even say that. You and I know it isn't true. All you're doing is lashing out at them. It isn't fair what they did, but they didn't do it to hurt you, and you hurting them doesn't help. Now listen to me," he said taking her chin and looking her straight in the eyes, "I know you, and I don't think you are capable of hate. I know you are hurt, I've gone through the same thing, but I'm here for you, I _love_ you, I'll always be here for you no matter what, now, I think you should go home and talk this through with your parents…call me if you need to, but really you need to talk to them. Not yell but talk. If it gets too much you can always come over, or call. I'm here for you." He said his face near hers; he leaned down, kissing her and gently wiping away her tears.

"Now go get dressed." He said shooing her away up the stairs to the guest room she had been staying in. turning he faced her mother. "Ma'am, I am sorry for having caused you pain, but, I couldn't let her just be alone, she did need time to recover, the way she found out…well again I'm sorry." He looked away, not wanting to face the total anger of a panicked mom. Instead he was enveloped in a hug.

"I'm sorry for yelling, I was just so worried. I thank you for taking care of her, and for saying such nice things, and making her come home…you really do love her don't you?"

Hana asked looking over the boy who so adored her little girl.

Blushing like mad, Neji nodded looking away not wanting to face the others.

"I'm so glad she has finally found someone. I'm glad it's you Neji, she seems very happy with you, and I hope to get to know you better very soon." Hana smiled still holding Neji's hand in hers.

"I hope that too." He quietly replied finally looking in her face, giving her a gentle smile. She squeezed his hand before making her own way up the stairs to help her daughter along.

Looking up he saw a stone faced Inochi, a sad looking Ino, a brightly blushing Hinata, who made her own way upstairs to help Hana find her way, and a scowling Sasuke. Said boy walked up to Neji and looked him in his eyes, seeming to be searching for something that only his eyes could detect.

"Hurt her and you die." Sasuke whispered to him, stating his position and thoughts of letting the Hyuuga date Sakura.

"I would never hurt her, Sasuke, I love her." Neji replied in kind, following the Uchiha's lead and keeping his voice down.

This only cause Sasuke to frown more, "You don't deserve to touch her." Sasuke growled.

Raising his eyebrow, Neji asked: "What jealous that I might already have? Make you mad, Sasuke?" Neji taunted hollowly, never actually having gone beyond a few kisses and groping with Sakura.

Sasuke lunged for him, making a move to punch Neji, quickly pulling the two apart, Inochi held Sasuke from the back and Ino calmed him down from the front.

'_What was that?'_ Neji wondered looking at the still fuming onyx haired teen. _'That was more than just a friend's worry…what does that mean. Sasuke…do you love her too? And what about Ino? What is she to you?'_ Neji pondered this, even after they all had left him alone to watch the soccer match in silence. Somehow it wasn't quite the same; he shut off the TV before the game had even ended.

* * *

A/n:…Sorry again for the wait…don't hate me please? Hmm, this chapter wasn't what I had planned…oh well I like it; it sets up many of the coming events, and hopefully ties a lot of things up. It wasn't too sad was it? I hope not… I'm still working on humor, and light moments…and well Sasuke is beginning to show his feelings and jealousy…Ooh yeah…a jealous Sasuke is always fun ne? Well thank you all for reading, and feel free to tell me how I'm doing. Thanks :D 


	6. Chapter 6

**All for one and one for all.**

A/n: Sorry for the wait.

* * *

"Sasuke…What was that?" Ino asked once they had dropped Sakura and her mother off at their house.

"What was what Ino?" Sasuke replied, looking at her in the back seat.

"You and Neji." Ino said looking at him like it was obvious, and really it was.

"Hmm?" Sasuke replied, not getting her drift.

"You. Neji. You know the whole trying to kill him bit you did a few minutes ago….what was that?"

"Oh…well ugh, he said something…I…don't really remember Ino." Sasuke said looking harassed.

"Must have been a doozy of something." Ino said under her breath, but knowing that Sasuke didn't like Neji in the first place, she figured that almost any little thing could have set him off, name calling for one….Years ago Neji and a few others had tormented Sasuke, making fun of his hair cut calling him 'Chicken Hair' for many years…still Naruto will call him 'Chicken' or 'hair' in reference to that period of time. So for the time being Ino was pacified by this thought and let the outburst slide.

* * *

"Sakura honey…" Hana began staring at her angry daughter.

After they had arrived at their house Sakura had been sitting on the living room couch waiting for some sort of talk her mom had demanded they have. As of yet, ten minutes of waiting had only produced a nervous Hana, and an even angrier Sakura.

"Look, mom," Sakura began, saying this in the most sarcastic voice she could manage, only to be interrupted.

"Sakura, honey, don't be rude to your mother." Aoi said walking out from his 'hiding' spot in the kitchen. "I for one would love to hear your mother's explanation."

"Daddy!" Sakura cried running to him and throwing herself onto him in a massive bear hug, tears once again running down her cheeks.

"Shush little one," he murmured gently to her, holding her close. Still with her wrapped around him he walked to the couch and sat down, holding his daughter to him, he looked at his apparently soon-to-be-ex-wife expectantly.

"Hana, we're listening." Aoi said gently, staring in her eyes.

"Where have you been-?" Hana began heatedly.

"Right now Hana, that is the last thing we need to be discussing…you and Inochi have made our family separated, now kindly say what you are planning to do, since I really have no say." Aoi cut Hana off, quite angry himself, but trying to hold onto what little sense he had gathered in the last few days.

"Ok, so be it. I want a divorce." Hana said, staring at her still husband, arms crossed in front of her.

Aoi sighed, "I figured as much…" smiling lightly he said, "That still doesn't make it hurt any less. Very well Hana, I'll respect your wishes… I'll give you a divorce, uncontested. What about Sakura?" He asked quietly, shocking the girl in his arms, and shocking Hana.

"I-, ugh," was all Hana could stutter.

"She's almost eighteen soon, so really I don't think we should have any fights over who gets to keep her…"

"Daddy I want to stay with you!" Sakura burst out shocking her parents by the vehemence of her cry.

"Sakura…" Hana began looking heat broken.

"You're going to live with them right?" Sakura continued, "That's the whole reason behind this, right? To be with them…not us, so just go!" She yelled

"That's not it! I love him Sakura!" Hana yelled back.

"Well what about me! Do you still love me? And daddy? You used to love daddy, but now you don't, so maybe you don't love me either…you have a ready made family over there! You Inochi and Ino…go on go to your new _family_." Sakura yelled, spitting out the word family as if it tasted bad.

"Sakura!" both of her parents yelled, upset at her angry words.

"Well it's true!" she yelled once more burying her face into Aoi's chest.

After a few moments of silence, save Sakura's muffled sobs, her mother spoke out, her voice shaky.

"I think it would be best if you actually moved with me Sakura…" Hana paused waiting for the inevitable outburst.

"What!" Sakura yelled,

"No." Aoi said, silencing the beginning shouting match.

"Daddy?", "Aoi?" both women looked at him astonished.

"What do you mean no?" Hana asked.

"I understand you leaving, really I do, I'm not much of a husband…but damn-it Hana, I'm a damn good father, you can leave, I'll live, but I'll be damned if I let you take my daughter from me!" he yelled.

"Aoi…that's not what I'm trying to do…" Hana stared.

"Then why can't she stay with me?" Aoi asked.

"Oh Aoi, you know why…you go away on business so much, sometimes for weeks at a time, she can't be alone for that long, its not fair, nor is it legal." Hana argued.

"Mom, I'm a big girl, I'll be fine by myself-…"

"She's right Sakura… it's not fair to you to be alone when I'm gone." Aoi said, earning him a smile from Hana and a look of anguish from Sakura, "But, I don't want her to cut off from me, Hana. I think she should get to decide where she lives, she is big enough, and soon, it will be out of our hands Hana, she is almost an adult in the eyes of the law."

"Well, then what would you propose, she wants to stay with you, but we both agree that its unfair for her to stay here alone, yet you don't want her to come live with me, so what do you think we're going to do with her!" Hana began quietly enough, but ended her speech yelling.

"We share her. If I'm home she has the option if staying with me, but if not she'll stay with you and…and Inochi. She won't be moving in with you, but she will have her own room there…that is if it's alright with Inochi. Is that plan acceptable?"

"But that means she'll spend most of her time here with you…" Hana began to argue.

"It would be her choice where she stays Hana, she _is_ almost eighteen. I think she can make these decisions on her own." Aoi stated looking to the still girl in his lap.

"As long as I can stay where I choose when Daddy's here, then I guess I agree." Sakura said quietly not looking at either of her parents.

"Well, then I guess I agree too, as long as everyone's happy. Well then now that it's settled, now what do we do?" Hana asked.

…

In the next month the move to the Yamanaka residence was finished, Hana had moved fully into the house, and out of her old one, and Sakura had a room set up for when her father was away. By no means did Sakura like the idea of having to live, albeit only rarely, with Inochi, but she had planned some ways to avoid having to spend all of her time with them: her friends.

Sitting in her new room at Ino's house she reflected how ironic the whole situation was, when she was younger she and Ino had always make-believed that they were sisters, and were as comfortable in the other's house as if it was their own. Now here she was, almost really like sisters, and living in her house, and she hated it, and she hated Ino. She also hated Inochi, feeling very betrayed by the man she had once looked upon as an uncle, he had wrecked her family, and that she didn't think she could ever forgive.

"Sakura?" Ino gently knocked on her door. "Hana says that dinner is ready, that you should come down stairs…Sakura?" Ino, not receiving a response pushed open the door. Looking in she saw Sakura lying down on her bed staring up at the bare ceiling. For a moment they stayed silent before Sakura quietly said,

"Back at home, I have all kinds of things on my ceiling… I just go into my room and lay down, look up and stare at all of the memories I have. There's nothing here…Don't worry, I'm ok and I'll be right down, right now my mind is just…lost. Tell her I'll be down in a minute ok?" Sakura said never once looking at Ino, yet telling her to go.

Silently staring at her for a few moments longer, Ino opened her mouth to respond, before rethinking her plan; she left with out saying another word.

'_Is this how it's always going to be? Sakura you were like a sister to me…this is hard on me too you know, I'm sorry I hurt you, but please quit pushing me away, I want to be there for you…' _Ino thought walking back down the stairs.

"She said she'll be down in a minute Hana, she'd just…adjusting I think." Ino said to the woman setting the table.

"Oh, well, I guess that's understandable…this is all rather… new isn't it Ino? I'm just sorry that you two are caught in the middle of it, I hope it doesn't hurt your friendship." Hana said gently, looking at the beautiful young woman she had considered a second daughter for many years.

"Ugh, yeah me too…" Ino answered, faking a smile before taking her seat at the table.

…

Half an hour later and Sakura still hadn't come down.

"I'll go and talk to her." Hana said excusing herself from the table she made her way to her daughter's room.

"Sakura…?" She asked entering the room, she found Sakura lying on her bed, her eyes closed, seemingly asleep. Walking over she gently shook her shoulder. "Sakura honey, your food is getting cold; come downstairs and eat." Hana instructed.

"No mom, I'm sorry but I can't play 'happy family' just yet, I can't sit down there and pretend I'm happy and ok with everything when inside I hate it all. Please don't make me." Sakura said eyes still closed, trying to block out the world.

"Sakura!" Hana got mad, "Do you think it's easy for any of us? It's all new, and we're all feeling a little…confused, but this is how things are right now, and I won't let you sulk and make things worse…now I want you to go down there and eat your meal…am I understood?" Hana said, using her best 'I am your mother so don't argue with me' voice.

Sakura looked up, staring sideways at her mother in the darkened room. Sighing she sat up. "Ok, but don't expect me to be anyone worth having as company…and don't expect me to talk to them…" Sakura said, warning her mom of her mood, and the possibility that she could explode and cause a scene.

"Behave young lady…I love you so much, but I just don't understand you sometimes." Hana began…then realized she was talking to an empty room, as Sakura had already made her way to the rapidly cooling food.

Sighing Hana followed, _'Sakura…will you ever forgive me?'_ she wondered.

* * *

"God, that was the most awkward meal I have ever eaten…" Sakura complained to Hinata, Tenten, Naruto and Neji the next day while they lazed around in Neji's backyard paradise. Looking around she realized that these four had become the closest people in her life…they had pulled her through the worst moments in her life, and somehow they always seemed to make her smile. Hinata and her not so secret crush on Naruto, the loudmouth idiot's total ignorance of the things around him…like the crush, and his amazingly ability to, no matter what, make anyone smile…albeit reluctantly sometimes.

Tenten, was an amazing source of strength, she never let anyone lose themselves in self pity, and was good at thinking up things to pass the time. And Neji…well she had realized long ago what a wonderful beau she had, sometimes she wondered if she did love him as she had loved Sasuke.

"So, wait…where was your dad while you were staying here?" Naruto asked wanting to know every detail.

"Well, all he told me is that he went out to think, since I was here and mom was at…with Inochi, he said he came back to an empty house the next morning. He said all he did was drive around thinking all night."

"Didn't he worry where you were?" Tenten asked.

"He said he figured I was with my mom, he had seen me that night…and just assumed that I had stayed with her."

"So what did he say when he found out you had stayed here with Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Well…he ugh kind of blew up…" Sakura grimaced thinking back to that conversation, and having to calm down an irate forty year old man.

"Ahh…that explains that phone call." Neji said, "I had been meaning to ask what that was about…" He looked at Sakura, who was blushing and looking sheepish.

"What phone call?" Naruto asked like an eager little puppy looking back and forth between the two.

"Oh nothing." Neji smirked, "A few weeks ago I received a call on my cell, it said it was from Sakura, but all I heard was yelling like 'You bastard' and 'Daddy put the phone down', I'm guessing all is well and I'm not to look over my shoulder for your father looking for my head on my mother's favorite silver platter?" Neji asked chuckling slightly at the whole situation.

"No me and mother straightened him out…although for awhile there…I would have called to warn you." Sakura said seriously, causing Naruto to burst out laughing, Neji to raise an eyebrow, and Hinata and Tenten to look slightly alarmed. Seeing all of their expressions, Sakura herself burst into laughter…causing all the teens to enjoy the moment, glad she could still enjoy herself, even after a hard summer.

"Hey Neji, can I eat dinner over here?" Sakura asked, looking longingly at her white eyed man.

"Um, sure, I don't mind…why?" He asked.

"I just don't want to have to sit through another dinner like last night…" She rolled her eyes… "Any excuse is a good one, who's up for it? The 'keep Sakura sane'project, everyone take a night or three to take me away from that house…" Sakura proposed laughing lightly.

"Hm," Neji smirked, "Count me in, I'll just take you on more dates than usual." He grinned down at her.

"Ha, Neji, this isn't an excuse to get her knocked up!" Naruto chortled, earning him many smacks to the back of the head for his comment.

* * *

"Sakura?" Inochi asked walking into the girl's room after she came home late that night. "Are you avoiding me?" He asked.

Without even looking at him Sakura answered. "No why would I ever do that?"

"I thought so," Inochi said quietly, "Look Sakura, I understand, that this has all been hard on you, and I know I've been the cause of it. Well, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I really do love your mother, and I've always thought of you as, I don't know, another daughter. It hurts me to see you so hurt. I-… I just want you to know I'm here for you. I don't want to take your dad's place, but one day I hope you will have forgiven me enough to think of me as a second dad." He finished his speech, at looked at her back, hoping she would say something, seeing she wasn't going to he said goodnight and left her staring out the window into the star filled night. After he had gone, she turned around, allowing herself to wipe the tears on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Inochi, but I don't know if I can ever think of you that way…" She whispered to her room, before getting ready to sleep.

* * *

"Ino, how's Sakura doing? I mean she's at your house now…has she spoken to you at all?" Sasuke asked Ino one day as they were eating a light lunch at his house.

Sighing and setting down her fork, she blankly looked at her plate. "Well, she does talk…but mostly cause she has to, she is only as stonily polite as she can be, the only time she had a conversation with me was the first day she stayed…it wasn't happy, and I…I don't know how to describe it. It was like she was trying to open up to me, but she was just so…different, sad I guess. I don't know, she spends most of her time out of the house…she's hardly ever there…she doesn't even eat there. Ha, I don't even think she has breakfast…she gets up, dressed and leaves the house, all without saying one word it seems. I don't think she'll ever be the same…maybe it's just around us." Ino pondered the changes this last year had brought out of her friend.

"I don't even think she thinks of us as friends anymore…" Ino said sadly, knowing the real reason behind it, and wishing she hadn't fallen for Sasuke too, she felt so bad that she wasn't there to help Sakura through these tough times.

"Do you think her other friends are…I don't know brainwashing her against us?" Sasuke asked looking seriously at Ino.

Raising her eyebrow, Ino looked at him once again like he was crazy. "What you think they are using like ancient Chinese mind techniques on her?" Ino asked jokingly.

"Hmm, I don't know, those Hyuuga's are really odd…look at their eyes…its not just that Neji freak…they're all that way…maybe they can…"

"Sasuke…no, just stop talking…" Ino said shaking her head at the boy's imagination.

"Still, it could be…you never know." Sasuke said quietly, pouting quietly down at his food.

Ino only rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sakura was at Neji's house, it was near the end of summer, and she was helping him pack for college. As she was packing his clothes into one of his many suitcases, he came bounding up the stairs.

"Sakura! It's horrible!" he cried.

"What? What happened, Neji?" Sakura asked frantically, worrying for all of her friends downstairs.

"On the TV…" Neji began; striking fear into Sakura's heart, her father was flying back now from across country…had his plane crashed?

"Neji, what is it!" Sakura cried now really worried.

"Britain lost to Portugal!" Neji cried, looking for all the world, like his puppy had just been hit by a big Mac truck.

"What?" Sakura asked, not understanding what he meant. "Are they having a war?" Sakura asked totally confused as to what he was saying.

"Ugh! Sakura! Soccer! Britain lost to Portugal…what war…?" Neji asked looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Wait…you mean you came screaming up here, scared the ever loving crap out of me, cause Britain lost some ball game to Portugal!" Sakura yelled, shocking the sad soccer fan.

"Well, yeah…why were you scared?" He asked.

"Urgh! Boys!" Sakura yelled throwing a pillow at his head, before stomping past him out of the room. Looking down at the pillow he was holding, he asked: "What was that about…? Weird girl."

* * *

A/n: Ha how was that? I even ended it on a happy note! I'm so proud… :D. I bet you all thought something horrible had happened, didn't you…ha-ha well it didn't. And I give a personal apology to Valkyrie of the Rohirrim, I'm sorry! I know, I know, but she is only sort of living with them…and yeah she's mad. Please don't go postal on me! Heh heh. It is gonna have to do with the plot, so…it had to happen, I hope I made it believable, and you don't hate it. Anyways, thank you for reading, and as always feel free to tell me how I am doing. 


	7. Chapter 7

**All for one and one for all.**

* * *

_As August came and went school began again._

"This year we're seniors!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he entered the school grounds flanked by his fellow seniors Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Shino.

"Mmmm, boy was that breakfast good. That was a great idea Hinata," Naruto continued blithely, not concerned at all that they were walking into school an hour and a half late…they all discovered that they didn't have a first period, much to their joy. Hearing that they all had their mornings free, Hinata had bravely suggested that they 'celebrate' by all going out to eat; the local IHOP making the perfect place to find morning fare in their town.

"Ha yeah, but better still was seeing you get syrup in your hair, that was the best!" Kiba chortled, quickly ducking behind Hinata dodging the blow Naruto sent his way.

"Man ya gotta have talent to get syrup in your hair…what; did you miss your mouth…? Hell it's so large I don't see how you could!" Kiba continued, using Hinata as a human shield and pulling more chuckles out of his friends, and a deeper red out of Naruto's cheeks.

Sticking his tongue out at the cackling Kiba, Naruto rubbed the back of his head feeling the residual stickiness on his damp hair, _'Damn,' _he thought, _'I even washed it at IHOP, but it's still sticky. Grrr…' _Naruto thought pouting to himself.

They all sat down still outside, and waited for the bell to ring before they entered the building. As the others made idle talk, Sakura let her mind wander. She terribly missed Neji and Tenten. They had both gone to college earlier that month, and she had lost two of the people she was closest to. She knew they would both, especially Neji, come to visit often, but that didn't stop her from feeling abandoned.

Neji called nightly, and if he didn't she made sure to catch him on-line and they talked for at least an hour. He loved college but was finding the change hard.

"I'm missing home." He would say daily, "and I'm missing you." She didn't know if this was just a part of their daily speech, but it seemed to give both of them comfort.

Since school had started for her it would be harder to stay in touch. Between school, her work, and avoiding all life in the Yamanaka household, she was a busy girl.

A slight sneer graced her face as she thought of her schedule next week… which included a two week move to the Yamanaka's house on Wednesday. Still, after almost three months, she avoided that place like it was the plague. Hinata's parents were tempted to set her up her own room at their place she was over so much.

Sakura looked over at Hinata and smiled gently at her dark haired girls blushes. She was the complete opposite of both her parents; Hinata's mother was the sweetest, chattiest woman Sakura had ever met, while Hinata's father was a cold stern man, who had hardly said a word to Sakura since she had met him. Also Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, was completely different from Hinata, loud, boisterous, and with enough self esteem to make any therapist proud. How Hinata was as quiet and shy as a mouse was a mystery to her.

Hearing the bell give its ever monotone 'B' ring announcing the end of the first class, Sakura felt a thrill run through her… _'Here it is, I'm a senior now…' _Sakura thought feeling another thrill run through her, this one of fear and apprehension, both settling to tie a knot in her belly. How had happened so fast…? She remembered the first time she had walked in the building, arm and arm with Sasuke and Ino as freshman; all three were scared to death. Now here she was four years later, Sasuke and Ino no longer her friends, her family broken up, and flanked by a whole new set of friends, walking in the same building for the first day of her last year there. It gave her a chill.

_After this life began…_

"Remember…it always gets worse before it gets better." Sakura muttered to herself under her breathe, convincing herself it was bad to murder everything in sight.

Her nerves were frayed; there was only so much she could take before she snapped. She was so glad her father had been making it a point of taking less trips for work, just so she wouldn't have to stay with her mother, but alas he was still required to go on some trips, weather he wanted to avoid them or not, but luckily Hinata's house was always open for such trips, helping Sakura avoid a combustible situation with her new 'family'. Her mother's attempts to create a new team unit sickened her; did she think it would be that easy? Hell Sakura hadn't even spent a whole night in that house in over a month, Hinata's spare bedroom being plenty comfortable and always open for her use. At first she was surprised at Hinata's family's acceptance of her prolonged stays, but then learned they had previously preformed the same service for Neji while his parents were splitting up, he had avoided both of his new families and had spent an inordinately amount of time staying with his aunt and uncle, so her presence in their house as a refugee was nothing new.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura called to her friend before jogging to catch up with her, "Um well this Wednesday my dad is going out of town…and I was wondering if…" Sakura began; always shy about asking if her presence was welcome.

"I'll tell my mother to have your room ready." Hinata said gently smiling at how the guest room next to her own bed room was being referred, unanimously, in her house as 'Sakura's room'. "Don't worry it will be no problem, we are planning on having spaghetti for dinner, I hope you like it." Hinata warned Sakura of their, always planned menu. Grinning from ear to ear in an amazing imitation of Naruto, Sakura hugged the shy Hyugga and giggled hysterically, "If your mom is cooking, I'm sure I'll love it…that lady is an amazing cook…she should open a restaurant." Sakura replied, still smiling widely at the prospect of Wednesday's meal, and the relief that came with the acceptance of her avoidance plan.

Behind the two giggling girls Ino and Sasuke were listening to their conversation and both wore a frown on their faces.

"So, she still avoids your house?" Sasuke asked Ino looking and the back of Sakura's pink head and scowling mildly.

"Yup, no matter what, she always shows up, than after about an hour leaves, and only comes back to check in once a day…more to stop her mother from calling the police than anything else…At least now I know where she always stays." Ino said also looking at Sakura's giggling head, an angry scowl on her face too, while Sakura could avoid the situation, she Ino, didn't have that option… every day she came home to see her father and Sakura's mother kissing, hugging or acting in some way as a couple, each time it did it broke her heart a little bit more.

Not that she didn't want them to be happy, or was angry and hateful, but she felt left out even more. When her mother left, it was just her and Inochi, he was the best dad a little girl could have ever asked for, funny, smart, nice and playful, he had made all the hurt of her mother's abandonment go away. Yet now that he was with Hana, he hardly spent any time with her. It really hurt, she loved him so much and she wanted him to be happy, she really did, but she also wanted to scream at him for what he and Hana had done to Sakura. All the unfairness of the situation was slowly eating her alive, she finally got Sakura as the sister she had always wanted, but now her dream sister hated her…the saddest part was it was all her own damned fault. She knew Sakura had liked Sasuke…she had told her time and time again, but what Ino had never told Sakura was the she too had feelings for their dark haired male friend. It was one of the hardest decisions she had ever made to make her feelings known to Sasuke, so much so that she had waited till Sakura was away for the summer before she could muster up the guts to do it. She knew it was a cowards way, but she did like him too, why should she have to sit back and have her heart broken while Sakura got to have it all, a happy complete family, a simple life with a lot of friends…and Sasuke? No, Ino had thought it wasn't fair. Sakura had always made friends easier than Sasuke and herself, and was always the one she and Sasuke had protected… she was just so giving and gullible, it was only natural that the two powerhouse personalities would shield her and teach her till their strength and friendship had brought about a stronger more assured Sakura… it was only astonishing to Sasuke and Ino how easily their once shy friend made friends, she was just a people magnet, everyone seemed to love her.

That was another reason Ino resented her, Sakura came from a normal family, while she and Sasuke had high profile families, their parents names were regular fodder for the local gossip rings in the town. Sakura was able to make friends without worrying if they were in it for her friendship or her parent's money. Several times Ino remembered making friends only to lose them when they realized that she wouldn't act as some sort of 'Sugar daddy' for them, she wouldn't spend all her money on them, and wouldn't further their bid for popularity. After a few of these episodes, both Sasuke and Ino had grown cold, hardly ever giving new faces a chance, and avoiding almost all social gatherings where people could get to them. Their obvious aloofness had given them the label of being cold and snobbish, so that even other kids from high profile families would avoid them, a fact which was fine with Sasuke and Ino accepted -anything to avoid more heartache she had said. Sakura had always tried to get them involved with her other friends, but they had refused, not trusting anyone but their three man team. Nowadays they wondered at their choice, Sakura had so many people to fall onto for support, while they only had each other…life was never fair.

Sighing Ino sat herself down at the desk that was beside Sasuke's chosen seat in their English class. Looking ahead of her, she saw Sakura sit with all of her friends, a big happy group of laughing smiling and joking teens. Ino's scowl intensified.

"Ok class, settle down." Their English teacher carelessly said as he walked into the classroom, seemingly unconcerned that he had kept the class waiting for five minutes…not that the teens really minded it was just unusual, after the serious, punctual to a fault Iruka as their English teacher for two years, this Mr. Kakashi Hatake was a mystery to them all. The previous year's seniors had sung his praises, saying he was both down to earth and strict. Yet if that was so, how did that explain him walking into class reading…a romance novel, and being five minutes late. He looked up at the clock and sighed heavily, muttering under his breathe about evil mornings and wasted time.

He finally faced the class and began the usual first day speech, he passed out a syllabus and read off the important parts, rules, dates, and reading materials. Then he sat down atop one of the vacant seats in the front row and looked over all the students in his class.

"So this is the class that Iruka has been chirping about for the last two years…" Kakashi began, "Well my little chickadees, not only has he told me that you have brains, but that some of you like to be…how shall I put this?" He paused making a face of thought, "Ah yes, bitches." He said shocking the seniors; he gave a pointed look to Naruto, one of the most warned about 'bitch'. "I have no problem with any of you, but just so you know I don't put up with shit from anyone, you all are seniors now, and I will expect you to act like it, pull any shit, and I promise to make your year here hell." He looked around at each students face, making eye contact and establishing himself in their minds.

"Well, enough mushy stuff, on to a test." Kakashi grinned hearing the usual groans and muttering, it was a standard issue test, every Honors English class in the school received one at the start of the year, it covered the reading they had been assigned during the summer, depending on the teacher they varied on the level of knowledge it required. It was passed out and silence ensued for a period of time as pencils and pens scratched out answers.

After the test was collected Kakashi spent the rest of the period getting to know his new students, names, voices, and subtle things like personalities and level of intelligence.

"Well now, kids, the rest of the day is free for your enjoyment, I'll be reading if you need me." Kakashi announced with twenty minutes remaining in the period. Walking to his desk, he sat propped his feet up and opened his romance book to the saved, dog-eared page. The students all looked at him and exchanged looks of disbelief and disgust.

"Dude, Kakashi," Naruto began, calling the teacher by his first name, as per Kakashi's request, "Are you seriously reading that smut…dude it's a fricken chick's flick on paper, you've got to be kidding me." The blonde haired teen said with a raised eyebrow and a half smile on his face.

"Why Naruto, I am surprised at you…" Kakashi said back, "kindly don't insult this great work of literature…it's my favorite." He giggled slightly playing up the part of girl, and making an awkward moment funny and witty, with the finesse akin to that of Hawkeye Pierce (1).

"Pervert…" Naruto pouted saying it under his breath.

"I heard that Naruto, but I'll let it slide." Kakashi smiled his eyes still scanning the pages of his beloved book.

* * *

After school the group of friends all walked out together to their cars talking about the day, and comparing notes on their classes. Walking next to Hinata and Naruto, Sakura was laughing at something Kakashi had said at the expense of Naruto's pride when, she walked up to her car and looked around saying bye to her friends, a few cars down she saw Sasuke and Ino making out leaning on his black car, feeling another crack form on her heart, she slammed her car door, and zoomed out of the parking lot, intent on getting the hell off of school property and going to work.

* * *

Acting as a cashier at work was always fun for Sakura, no longer being shy, and naturally being a people person, she always had fun little conversations with the shoppers who purchased at her register, often earning tips for the infamously empty tip jar. Smiling at the teen whose clothes she had just bagged up, and change delivered, she was shocked to look at the next in line and see a familiar face. 

"Itachi!" Sakura said, grinning at the stoic twenty three year old. "Funny, but I never figured you to be a Pac Sun type of guy…" She smirked easily, used to picking on Sasuke's older brother confident he wouldn't take offence; she was almost like a sister to him.

"Hmm," Itachi smirked gently to her, "I'm not, but I saw you through the window and couldn't resist visiting and giving the working girl hell." He said, as always so serious it was hard to tell if he was joking or if he really delighted in the act of subtle torture, maybe it was a little of both.

"Gee thanks, I was missing my Itachi torture time, you've been gone so long now… by the way how is college going…you've already graduated right…so what are you doing now?"

"It's going good. I've gone on to graduate school, hoping to get a MBA in business, dad wants me to take over the shop in the distant future." Itachi said, jokingly referring to multi-billion dollar software cooperation as a 'shop'.

"So where are you studying? Sakura asked ringing up the three shirts Itachi had decided to purchase, more as an excuse to have a chat than as a fashion choice.

"Yale." Itachi said idly as if it was just a local community college and not on of the top institutions in the world.

Sakura's mouth hung open slightly as she gaped at him, "Yale! Really? Wow Itachi, that's great, congrats on getting in." She said still slightly shocked at his nonchalance.

Itachi quirked his eyebrow at her and said in that snooty tone he loves to use, "It's not that hard you know, even if I didn't qualify, father would have bought me a spot." He said as if bribery was a normal everyday occurrence…and for him it most likely was.

"Err, right yeah of course what was I thinking?" Sakura said laughing lightly trying not to show her obvious disbelief at his worlds privileges, she was hoping she could muster up enough to get into the same college as Neji, a nice school but no where near Yale. Oh how the mighty rich live.

"Well thank you for stopping by, it was great to see you Itachi." Sakura said as she handed him his bag and shirts.

"It wouldn't seem so long if you still came by the house." Itachi said as he took his clothes and left a twenty dollar tip in the jar. "I've been home for the last three months and not once have I seen you. Come to think of it it's been over a year and a half since I've last seen you…Care to tell me what that's about? Are you avoiding me?" Itachi asked stepping to the side to allow the next in line to take his place, but continuing to talk to Sakura.

"No Itachi, why would I be avoiding you?" Sakura said waving off his question and giving him a smile.

"Ah, so then who are you avoiding? Sasuke?"

At the sound of his name Sakura's smile fell and her eyebrows drew together in a small sad expression.

"So it is the Half pint." Itachi reasoned. "Would this have anything to do with me having seen him and the blonde-one acting like lovers?" Itachi asked bluntly. At Sakura's stricken face he knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"Do…do you think that they," Sakura stuttered quietly as her customer looked between the two feeling very uneasy to be stuck in this conversation and desperately wanted to grab his clothes and make a quick get away. "Do you think that they are really lovers?" She asked looking up at him with red eyes that refused to cry, no matter the heartache she was feeling.

Looking at her broken expression Itachi cursed his little brother, how could he choose the screeching harpy over this fragile flower?

"…Yes Sakura, I know they are." Itachi said reluctantly, knowing she wouldn't like the truth, but refusing to lie to her. After the Halloween episode he had gained a respect for the shy pink haired friend of his brother, taking her under his wing and thinking of her as a sister, never admitting it to anyone, but he was fiercely protective of her. He knew that the knowledge of Sasuke and Ino sleeping together would cause her pain, but he would never lie to her, no matter what.

"A-are you sure?" She asked looking at him pleadingly, hoping he would say no and she could go on lying to herself.

"Yes Sakura, I am. He asked me for some advice, and…I've heard them." He said softly, neither noticed as the costumer gave up and slid silently away, feeling way too uncomfortable to listen to anymore.

Sakura's shoulders began to shake as Itachi saw as silent tears made twin tracks down her cheeks. Not caring that he was jeopardizing his reputation as a ice-block, he went around the register and grabbed her in a warm hug. Petting her hair and whispering words of comfort he held her as she cried. Her manager saw this and quickly opened the register next to hers and motioned all of the line to move over, also making eye contact with Itachi and gesturing that he should take Sakura and leave that she would take care of everything.

Nodding his thanks he grabbed his bag and hers and guided her out of the store. Taking her out to his car and letting her cry it all out onto his shoulder and leather upholstery. After ten minutes Sakura was left with only hiccup and the occasional sniffle.

"I'm sorry Itachi; I don't know what that was about…" Sakura apologized, "I ruined your shirt…and seats…" she said gesturing to the water damage both took from her torrent of tears.

"It's nothing Sakura…trust me." Itachi replied with a sarcastic look on his face. He gently brushed her bangs off her face, as they had stuck to the trail of tears. Looking gently into her red eyes he asked, "Do you want to get some ice-cream…I'll pay." He offered, always having been notorious about never wanting to pay for things for Sasuke's friends, demanding that he wasn't some charity, his offer showed how this girl had broken his resolve, and had given him cause for worry.

"No, thank you, but I should really get back to work…" Sakura stalled only to be brushed off by Itachi.

"Your boss already knows your gone, it's all worked out, now this isn't every day that I ask some little high schooler out, don't take this lightly." Itachi said in his superior way that could scare most to tear, but had no effect on Sakura other than to make her give a small smile, thankful that he wasn't going to treat her any differently than he ever had.

"Alright, ice-cream it is." Sakura said grinning up at him.

* * *

Sakura and Itachi walked out of the Ice-cream parlor, both holding a sweet treat. Looking down at the ice-cream enjoying girl beside him Itachi spoke up. 

"If anyone asks…deny this ever happened." He said out of the corner of his mouth as they walked to his car and he drove her home.

* * *

"Hello?" Neji said as he answered this phone and rubbing his wet hair with a towel, "Who is this?" 

"Neji?" a small voice sounded over the line.

"Sakura? Why are you calling? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Neji asked looking at his clock.

"Yeah…but…" Sakura said breaking off, sounding confused and alone.

"Sakura…are you alright?" Neji asked now worried.

A slight sob crackled over the line, "Neji I miss you!" Sakura cried.

"What happened is everything alright?" Neji asked sitting on his bed, forgetting that his friends had asked him to a party that he was in the middle of getting ready for.

"It's nothing, I just…I miss you so much." Sakura said, breaking off to stifle a cry.

"I'll be right there." Neji said and hung up the phone, not even letting her try to dissuade him. Pulling on a shirt and grabbing his car keys, he headed out the door and made his way home.

* * *

Sakura's cell phone rang thirty minutes later, it was Neji, he wanted to know where she was; he was in town. Telling him she was at her father's house, she made her way down the stair to wait for, sneaking past her father as he was sleeping in front of a flickering TV. Standing on her stoop she hugged herself and waited till a familiar black vehicle pulled up in front of her house. 

Stepping out of his car, Neji saw Sakura run across a darkened lawn till she was close enough for her to pull her into his arms. Holding her tightly she heard her soft crying and tilted her face to his.

"I didn't mean for you to come out here…" she began only to be cut off as Neji looked into her eyes seriously.

"If ever you need me I'll be there." He said, "Why are you so sad huh?" he asked before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"It was nothing…" She lied, feeling better now that he was here, not willing to tell him that Sasuke had broken her heart once again. "Just hold me…I've been so lonely with out you." She said holding him tighter and burying her face into the crook of his neck.

A small frown marred the profile of his face as he looked down at the cloud of pink that now graced his shoulder, wondering what she was holding back. If he knew her like he thought he did, there was something more to that phone call, she had missed work over it, and by the sound of her voice on the phone he knew she needed more than a casual chat with him, she needed him here with her…she was so fragile now…what had happened since the last time he saw her?

"Is your father awake?" He asked.

Her head shook slightly bobbing onto his chest, "He's asleep in front of the TV." She answered lifting her head wondering what he was thinking.

"Let's get you upstairs." Neji said, taking her hand and leading her silently into her house and past her slightly snoring dad up the stairs and to her room.

"Don't you have school in the morning?" She asked as they both got ready for bed.

"Don't worry, it will all work out, nobody will ever know that I was here…especially not your dad…" he shuttered imagining Aoi's reaction if he found Neji asleep in bed with his daughter…even if nothing more than cuddling and sleeping happened.

Smiling gently at her, Neji lay on the bed and pulled her down with him. Settling her next her, he cuddled up to her, gently pushing her hair out of her eyes and stealing a chaste kiss, he turned off the side lamp and held her as they both drifted off to sleep. Neither had any dreams that night; only taking comfort in the warm body cuddled next to theirs.

* * *

1: Reference to MASH, one of the best series in the world, it was a sitcom that aired in the late 70's and early 80's reruns of it can be seen on The Hallmark Channel, if you've never heard of it, or seen it, I'd recommend watching it, it's genius. 

A/n: Well…Um sorry for the wait. Laziness, work, a dog bite taking out the use of a hand, weather, and adding some elements some reviewers called for all added to the delay… I hope it was worth it, as always, feel free to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**All for one and one for all.**

* * *

"Stupid family…" Sasuke mumbled as he drove around town in the early morning.

"Why the hell is it always Itachi, Itachi, Itachi! Fuck him."

It was early morning, but Sasuke didn't care, he had been out all night, ever since Itachi had come in and began to chew him out for… something. He wasn't quite sure what though, but he had been so mad…what was it? All he remembered was a lot of yelling, by Itachi, by him, and by their father. After a huge yell-fest Sasuke had had enough and left, thus here he was, four in the AM, driving aimlessly around town.

Mostly he had visited places he was comfortable in. old schools, and friend's neighborhoods. Till he found himself in his old street, the one he lived in as a child, where he had met Ino and Sakura…

Looking at his old house he took in the changes. New paint and a girls toys in the front yard. A slight smile graced his lips, _'So finally that house got a girl huh?'_ he thought remembering his mother's old saying of how the house needed a little girl in it. He as a child had brought Sakura and Ino over and had proudly proclaimed he had brought, not one, but two girls into the house. This had always made his mother smile and tell him he was a good boy, but she was thinking of a more permanent kind of thing…

How easy life was back then, he mused as he parked his car at the end of the street and observed the early morning mist float over the perfectly mowed lawns, done by caring families, not by hired professionals like the ones on his new street.

Looking down at his old house he noticed an odd car sitting out front of Sakura's house. A black car. "Whose is that?" he said aloud… it wasn't hers or her fathers, he could see them parked in the driveway…it was slightly familiar… As he thought this he saw her front door open and Neji walk out to the black car before getting in and slowly driving away.

A wave of anger and something that felt like jealousy swept over him.

"Well that answers my question." He growled.

Looking at his clock he saw it was four thirty in the morning.

"Looks like someone is sneaking around. I bet Aoi didn't even know he was there." Sasuke looked up, his teeth gritted, making himself stay where he was and not chase Neji and beat…well attempt to beat the shit out of him. Looks like Sakura wasn't as innocent as he had thought.

Thinking that made Sasuke heart ache…Imagining them together was killing him. Breathing hard and frowning fiercely he drove fast out of the place, aiming for his home…his gum the perfect place to get out all of his frustrations.

* * *

Four AM, the red light of her block told Neji s he slowly awoke to awareness. Looking down to Sakura's soft body as it lay snuggled up to his, clinging as gently as a kitten. He smiled down at her gently brushing her baby soft hair off of her face. Leaning in he kissed her softly on the lips. Seeing her sigh and snuggle further into the soft pillows and sheets, he grinned at her innocence.

Finally after ten more minutes of watching her sleep he dragged himself away from her warmth and got ready to leave. Putting on his clothes he went into her bathroom deciding she wouldn't mind, he used her mouth was and tooth brush…hoping she wouldn't mind like his last girlfriend. Walking back into her room he searched her backpack for a spare piece of paper to leave her a note.

* * *

_Morning love, _

_Sorry I missed you. I was as quite as I could be; I left at about 4:30 this morning. Don't worry, your dad will never know. I hope you are feeling better…I wish there was more I could do for you…Hopefully me being here was something._

_Did you know you are gorgeous when you sleep…I was tempted to wake you…but we might have made too much noise… ;) _

_I used your toothbrush…I hope you don't mind. I'm not diseased or anything so don't worry:)_

_Have a good morning… and day…and keep smiling, I love you. _

_-Neji_

* * *

Sakura kept his note with her all day using it as a good luck charm, feeling it was like having him with her. She knew that it was stupid and middle school, but it made her feel better.

Walking into school the next day she saw Hinata blushing magenta, shyly talking to a grinning Naruto. Poor girl was besotted.

Sakura's grin matched Naruto's as she watched the two, wondering if she could play matchmaker for the two…

Not paying attention Sakura walked right into the back of the person in front of her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said shocked.

She hadn't talked to him since that day at Neji's house. Smiling lightly at him she noticed his angry scowl.

"Sasuke…what?" she asked only to have him walk away, leaving her feeling sad and worried.

* * *

Why was she smiling at him like last night she hadn't slept with that bastard Neji…scowling, Sasuke made his way into his class, completely ignoring everyone there…including Ino. His mind was betraying him, imagining Sakura and Neji…it was killing him…but why? He was with Ino…why should he care if Sakura and Neji…

"Grrrr." Sasuke growled out loud, scaring those sitting around him, Ino included.

He couldn't even think it. It really drove him crazy. Her pale flesh next to his…

His pencil snapped in half, surprising even him. Looking down at his hands, he saw they still clutched, knuckled white, around the two half's of the pencil.

'_I need to settle down…'_ he thought.

…

Looking at Sasuke, Ino wondered what his problem was. Maybe Itachi had said something. He had always been able to royally piss Sasuke off. Usually when Sakura was around Itachi would behave himself, but since last summer she hadn't been there to act as a buffer between the tow brothers…nobody could. The situation was always tense when they were both there. She knew they both cared for each other, but for some reason they couldn't stand each other.

Looking down at her notes from the class she wondered why it was only Sakura that was able to settle the Uchiha boys…Even Sasuke wouldn't settle down for her…Only Sakura.

A frown found her face as she thought of Sakura…perfect Sakura. Damn-it the girl was pissing her off…No matter what she did, Sakura always had something better…better skin, better grades, better family, and now her boyfriend was more stable…damn-it was the world against her?

Running her hand through her pale hair she looked over at her brooding boyfriend and felt hopeless.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Ino called to him as they made their way to lunch.

"Sasuke!" She yelled, running to grab his hand and stop him.

"What!" he growled yanking his hand out of hers.

"What's your problem…Sasuke!" Ino cried now really worried.

"Sasuke…?" asked a tentative Sakura from behind the bickering couple.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said quietly eyes wide and back stiff; he turned to look at her.

Ino stood in shock…how could Sakura's mere presence settle Sasuke while her pleading, tears and touch couldn't…?

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes met onyx and emerald caught, stuck in each others gaze, the rest of the world seemed to fade.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata finally broke the spell pulling all three teens from their thoughts.

Shaking her head to clear it, Sakura looked one last time at her childhood friends before turning to join Hinata and the others.

* * *

Halloween was coming up and so was Neji's annual Halloween party. Always held at his step father's house to contain the huge crowd. It was now the talk of the school almost everyone was talking about it.

Hearing her fellow seniors planning costumes and games, Sakura smiled remembering the last 'party' she had gone to of Neji's the World Cup finals, Italy verses France.

…

"_Hurry up Sakura! It's going to start soon!" Neji yelled from the front door early the nice summer morning of the game, as Sakura trudged up the driveway and into the left open door, shutting it behind her she shuffled into the sitting room to find a practically trembling from excitement Neji. _

"_Down boy." She mumbled as she dropped onto the leather couch and snuggled deep, hoping and yearning for sleep. She was there more for Neji than any real care over who won._

"_Sakura…wake up." Neji called shaking she shoulder and helping her sit up._

_He was wearing a British jersey…which she thought was ridiculous seeing as they weren't even playing. _

"_Here, eat." Neji said as he handed her a bowl of chips and a soda. _

"_Mmmm, thanks." Sakura mumbled taking the food and eating, the game had started and Neji, apparently wanted some conscience company. _

…

_Twenty minutes and a tie game later, Sakura was just getting into the game when the door bell rang._

"_Get that will you?" Neji asked not wanting to miss any of the game._

_Huffing lightly, Sakura went to the door to find Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, and Shikamaru standing there._

"_Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled pushing past her searching for Neji and the game._

"_Hey Sakura!" Kiba echoed grinning wickedly before following Naruto._

_Rolling her eyes at them she gestured the others to come in, "They're in there…follow the idiots." She said, thankful that she had some female company to get through…_

…

_Overall it was a fun 'party' just close friends eating and watching the game. Thought the game after the first two goals was pretty uneventful till the end, they had good fun cheering, boo-ing, and throwing popcorn at the screen._

"_Ha Italy won, I told you!" Naruto yelled to Kiba…right up in his face. Flaunting his teams win, and starting a mini brawl on the couch, right on top of a squealing Hinata._

"_Get off me!" She screeched, hands over her head._

"_Hey, hey, hey!" Neji yelled getting Shikamaru to help him pull the boys off Hinata and away from each other. Both boys received smacked, courtesy of Sakura and Tenten._

…

_Later that day they had a pool party and a BBQ…more like the girls enjoyed the pool while the guys played poker and pigged out. _

_After everyone had left, Neji and Sakura had popped in a movie and had cuddled rather than watch. He had tried to go farther, but she had stopped him, not really ready yet to lose her virginity. He had understood and backed off. _

…

That was the first time the issue of sex had been brought up between them... Their relationship was rather odd for them, he was used to having relationships and sex…she wasn't used to having relationships period…Neji was her first…he was also her first kiss…but she wasn't sure if she was ready or willing for him to be her first for sex… She had really wanted to wait for marriage… She and Ino had always said they would wait…but seeing as Itachi was an honest guy and he had said that they had…

She couldn't ever really bring up the subject with anyone, she had tried talking to Hinata, but then felt embarrassed about asking her if she had thought that having sex with her cousin was a good idea…so she didn't.

She had called Tenten and talked a little abut it, but both had been busy and nervous so it wasn't much…although they had both seceded they were world class prudes.

The week before Halloween would have it that Hinata's family and her father were both out of town, forcing her to actually stay with her mother at Ino's house. Ino is seemed, had grown to hate Sakura too, so now Sakura really had to avoid her and still try to stay sane…there went her idea of asking her for help with her little virginity problem.

The feeling of isolation and confusion was getting to her. Ino's nasty behavior wasn't helping one bit. The first night they had all sat down to dinner and Ino had spent the whole time sneering at her and had even childishly kicked her under the table, hard. Sakura wasn't sure what her problem was, but if it didn't stop soon she would wall off and hit the blonde bomb-shell right in her pretty Covergirl wearing face.

Two days into her stay it happened. Sakura was walking in the hall toward her room after work, when Ino stomped out of her room obviously mad; as they passed Ino had picked a fight.

"What the hell? Is that my shirt!" she had screeched picking at the cuff of Sakura's shirt.

"What? No it isn't." Sakura said distractedly trying to get to her room and call Neji.

"The hell it isn't! Give it back!" Ino yelled trying to pull the shirt right off of Sakura.

"Get off Ino!" Sakura yelled fighting off her hands. This didn't work very well, so she grabbed a hand full of blonde hair and pulled, enjoying the screech of pain the blonde gave.

"Damn-it, give it back!" Ino yelled.

"It's my own shirt; do you want to see the fucking receipt?" Sakura yelled right back.

Their scuffle brought them both to slam into the walls of the hall, knocking down photos and art, also making lots of noise. Finally their parents ran up the stairs only to stop at the resounding sound of a slap.

Ino's face froze in shock…Had Sakura…Sweet gentle wouldn't hurt a fly Sakura really just bitch slapped her? Looking at Sakura's red, angry, huffing figure, she realized she really had. Anger boiled up inside Ino, her face showing her anger, she reached out and slapped Sakura just as hard, if not harder, judging by the way she staggered. Both girls glared and lunged for the other, screaming obscenities.

Inochi and Hana rushed to stop the fight, receiving many bruises of their own before they were able to drag the girls into their separate rooms.

"What the hell was that!" Hana yelled glaring at the panting pink-haired teen.

"That damn bitch… I hate her!" Sakura growled.

"That's enough!" Hana yelled angry at the hate the two girls had grown for each other, what had happened?

"Baby, what?" Hana said seeing tears running down her little girls cheeks. Her anger dissolved and she pulled her daughter into her arms. It was the first hug they had shared since she had revealed her relationship with Inochi. Holding her now sobbing girl close she realized how much she had missed by the divorce… the biggest being her daughters love.

"Shush little one, it's all right, tell your momma all about it." Hana murmured stroking her daughters pink hair.

"Oh momma…It's all shot to hell…Why is life so hard…?" Sakura cried loudly.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. This last year's been really hard on you, hasn't it…? My poor baby…I wish I could make it all better. But love," she said raising Sakura's face to hers, she wiped the tears from the green eyes which were a mirror of her own and continued, "This is all part of growing up. Oh honey, I know it's hard, but someday it'll get better." Her own eyes were red with tears as well, as she realized the hurt her little girl had gone through, what hurt the most is she, Hana, had caused a lot of it herself… "Oh my poor baby…" Hana said pulling her into another hug and rocking her gently.

* * *

The whole house avoided mention of the incident, although Ino did seem remorseful, being nicer to Sakura and not even glaring at her at dinner. Apparently whatever Inochi had said to her made a difference…

…

Two days before the big party found Sakura on the phone making plans…big plans. After she had heard Ino sneak out of the house last night and knowing just where, what and who she was doing, her mind had crystallized, if Ino could sleep with Sasuke –even though the thought of the two together killed her a little more inside- why couldn't she sleep with Neji?

Now the only question was how to bring it up to him without sounding like a desperate slut…

"Well there goes 'Neji I wanta have sex at the Halloween party'…" Sakura scoffed to herself late at night after she had hung up taking to Tenten, trying to come up with some ideas and plans.

Unaware the she had left her door open a crack and that Ino,whose room was just across the hall could hear.

Looking startled, Ino set down her English homework and walked toward the door, wanting to know if she had heard right.

"Hmm…maybe I should wait…I mean just 'cause Ino has doesn't mean I have to…" Sakura murmured barely loud enough for Ino to hear. A slight gasp escaped Ino's mouth, which she quickly covered…_ 'How did she find out?' _Ino thought panicked… she had never meant for Sakura to know she and Sasuke had had sex…

"Damn-it… why is this so hard…I mean he had asked if we could before…maybe I should just wait for him to ask again…" Sakura had mused aloud. "But that doesn't help me with the fact that I want this to be done with soon. I can't stand the waiting and … knowing… Alright it's decided…" Sakura said, talking to the upside down teddy bear she held aloft over her prone body, "By the end of this week Sakura Haruno will no longer be a virgin…so stick that in your pipe and smoke it Ino…you aren't the only one of us to have had sex…by the end of this week so will I…" Sakura said, a determined look on her face as she pulled the bear down and crushed it to her chest in a desperate attempt at seeking comfort, seeking shelter from the choice she had just made.

…

'_Crap, how am I going to stop this…? Should I even try to stop this?' _Ino thought sitting herself down on the bed and looking bleakly at her bedroom wall, her thoughts whirling. Somehow she knew that no matter what she chose that this wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

A/n: Well there's chapter eight. Thank you all so much, those of you who have reviewed, I really try to take what you say to heart, and I hope this chapter is acceptable for you all. It has Sakura and Sasuke scenes… hints of feelings from Sasuke…and it is one of my first cliffy's…wow. Well Sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it, this chapter was actually supposed to be the Halloween party, but the build up ended up being to long, so I cut it off, the party will be next time. :D Wah I can't wait, I really look forward to writing those scenes… Well thank you all for reading and as always please feel free to tell me how I am doing. Thank you. 


	9. Chapter 9

**All for one and one for all.**

A/n: Ok I guess I have to do a disclaimer, this chapter does contain some mature scenes… no lemons, but I guess some lime… consider yourself warned.

* * *

The day of the party was a Saturday, so, Ino figured in her head, she had only a day and a half to convince Sakura that giving Neji her virginity out of some weird sense of need to prove herself as a woman was asinine…

The only question was how… Ino had spent the whole night after she had heard Sakura's soliloquy trying to think of a way… not wanting it to end like the last time she had tried to save Sakura's innocence… and not really wanting to include Sasuke in her plans. His behavior as of late was very disturbing… and she really didn't trust him in this sort of situation… but who could she trust?

Early the next morning, after a sleepless night Ino sneaked into Sakura's room, looking for her phone… She was planning on calling Hinata to try to get some help… seeing Sakura's slim phone resting on her desk, Ino grabbed it quickly and tip-toed her way past the sleeping Sakura.

Back in her room, Ino turned on the cell and waited for it to finish its normal starting procedure. Searching through her contact list she finally found Hinata's number and quickly set the phone to dialing…

"H-hello?" Hinata's soft voice said obviously groggy from the early morning call.

"Um yeah hi, please don't hang up, but this is Ino… Ino Yamanaka." Ino said in a rush.

"Ino… what, why are you using Sakura's phone… and why are you calling at… five in the morning?" Hinata said, pausing to take a look at the nearest clock in her area.

"Yeah sorry about that, but you see, it's kinda important… Well last night, I heard Sakura talking to herself… and from what I understand, well…" Ino paused unsure how to really say this.

"Ino really can't this wait; I do like to sleep…" Hinata began, slightly huffing, she really didn't like Ino in the first place, after what she had done to Sakura… and now she was waking her up at the butt-crack of dawn to have a 'talk' really this girl was insane.

"Look I said I was sorry, but really ya gotta listen to me, Sakura is planning on losing her virginity to Neji!" She yelled, knowing Hinata was about to hang up on her.

"What…?" Hinata began, taking Ino's words in. Sakura was planning on having sex with her cousin… well in all honesty she was surprised that they hadn't already. Having know Neji all of her life and having, on a rare occasion actually stumbling like a dolt into his bedroom, to see him um… occupied with one of his girlfriends… she had really assumed that his relationship with Sakura would be no different.

"Um well, Ino, I'm not too sure what this has to do with me…" Hinata started, unsure what Ino wanted her to do, considering she was across the country with her family.

"I need you to stop her." Ino said rather angrily… thinking it was obvious.

"Ino, really it is her choice, and I know that having sex is not that unusual between high school couples… and besides… I am on the east coast, what could I possibly do?" Hinata grumped angry at missing her sleep over this. "Also... isn't this what broke up your friendship in the first place…? You trying to break her up with Neji? Don't you think you have done enough? Really Ino, if she wants to, let her. She could do a whole lot worse than my cousin… he's a good guy and he loves her… leave it be." Hinata said, and then hung up the phone, uncaring that Ino was desperately trying to keep her on the line.

"Dammit!" Ino cursed looking at the phone and ignoring the blaring dial tone. Now she would have to try to convince Sakura herself that this was a bad idea… not that her having sex with Neji was really bad… just, Well Ino had a gut feeling that it was the wrong thing to do.

* * *

Nervous as hell at the breakfast table, Ino tried to muster up the courage to ask if Sakura would want to ride with her to school…

"You know, save gas and all that…" Ino had said before she had cracked an over bright smile that had relived their parents, but had only frightened Sakura.

"Well I think that'd be a great idea Ino." Hana had said hoping to spark up their once bright friendship. "It will save us some money, and give you two a chance to talk."

Looking like she mother and Ino like theyhad just suggested that they all go and try to swim the Pacific Ocean that morning, while the sharks and jelly fish made a meal and game out of them, Sakura reluctantly agreed.

"Great! Let me get my keys." Ino said before jumping up to get her keys and backpack.

"So… where did this odd sense of conservatism come from Ino?" Sakura had asked as they had gotten into Ino's new car… a gift from daddy…

"Umm… well you see. Ok I'll come right out and say it, Sakura I know you don't want me to interfere… but I heard you last night and I don't think that sleeping with Neji would be a good idea." Ino said eyes wide staring at the road and breath heaving having said it all in a yell and a rush.

"…" Sakura faced Ino, looking livid. Her face red and her teeth clenched.

"Oh… and what gives you any right to tell me what to do huh? I know you've had sex with Sasuke… so why can't I have sex with Neji!" she yelled.

"Because… well just because of that… it's not a 'I want to have sex with him' it's a 'you had sex with Sasuke so I can have sex with Neji to even the score.' Sakura don't you see…" Ino began, only to be cut off as she was turning into a parking space in the school's newly paved student parking.

"No you don't see, Ino I like Neji, I like him a lot, he's my boyfriend, and if I want to have sex with him it's my own damned business, why don't you leave me alone and be content to screw Sasuke." She shot at her nastily, before she grabbed her book bag and slammed her way out of the car.

Scrambling to join her, Ino practically fell out and ran to grab Sakura's hand. "Please no, listen to me, I never meant to hurt you, Sakura I'm so sorry, will you just listen to me!" Ino yelled tugging at Sakura's hand.

"No, you listen to me Ino," Sakura sneered, slapping Ino's hand away, "You just stay the hell out of my life, you knew what you were doing before any of this started, you knew it would hurt me, but you went behind my back and did it anyway, now you are trying to stop me from being happy… what the hell is your problem! God and to think I used to trust you! What the hell happened to 'All for one and one for all'? Huh or is it like you 'mistakenly' said when we were kids, 'One for all and all of one'? Are you really that selfish? Look I don't care anymore, really I don't, you stay in your own little dream world where everything is perfect and happy, andwhere you haven't stabbed your best friend in the back…oh wait, former best friend… Don't worry about picking me up after school, I'll find my own damn ride." Sakura finished her speech, leaving a stunned Ino to stare blankly at her, and not even noticing Sasuke standing by his car, just a few feet away, staring at her retreating form wondering what the hell that had all been about…

* * *

That night Sakura pulled over time at work and also wasted some time shopping trying to complete the perfect outfit to entice Neji with…

"Damn that Ino…thinks the world revolves around her…" Grumbled Sakura as she spent her time looking through Hot-Topic for a short school girl like skirt to go with the rest of her outfit. There she met up with Kiba and Shikamaru who were also looking for stuff for tomorrow.

"Hey cute skirt," Kiba leered at her, "But are you looking to get laid, or just look sluttly… cause that's a 'I wanna get laid' skirt." Kiba said smiling slyly down at Sakura expecting her to turn bright red and try to slap him; to his surprise she only looked thoughtful.

Turning on him with a sly grin of her own she held the skirt up to her hips and asked, "Does it now? Hmm well maybe that's what I want it for…" swirling the skirt over her shoulder she turned, looked back at the two gaping guys and winked, before she made her way to the register.

"Damn… Neji is so gonna get some tomorrow…" Kiba said, looking at Sakura and the skirt.

"Hmm," Shikamaru said, also watching Sakura, "Lucky bastard."

* * *

Sakura came home late that night and simply went to into the kitchen to grab the plate of now cold food that her mother left out for her, not even bothering to microwave it, she took it upstairs to her room. Ino was waiting for her in the hall, looking determined to get her point across, only to have Sakura walk on by her, without so much as even looking at her.

'_Dammit.' _Ino thought, looking at the now closed and locked door.

Their big fight in the parking lot had caused much talk and rumors… even Sasuke had asked what it was about, and Ino, being wary of his ever fluctuating temper, had brushed it off, saying something about PMS… which had quickly gotten them off the subject.

But in her mind she couldn't brush it off so quickly… did Sakura really hate her…? The thought caused her pain, she still slightly considered the pink-haired girl as a sister… their parents living together only seemed to solidify that… but now because of her relationship with Sasuke, it was all down the drains… but if she hadn't what would have happened differently…? Sakura would have made a move on Sasuke… and she, Ino would have felt left out and hateful…

"God!" Ino yelled, pulling her hair in frustration. She loved Sasuke, he was hot, sweet, rich and a great guy… but she didn't know if she could handle his mood swings… not with everything else that was going on in her life, he was so unpredictable… today he had come to their date angry and with a slight bruise on his left cheek… he said he and his father had a little disagreement… but in her book fist fighting did not constitute 'little'. Maybe she should have let Sakura have Sasuke… then she could deal with this…

* * *

The next day was it, the big day, and both of the teenaged girls in the Yamanaka house were frantically trying to make plans for the night, one to lose her virginity, the other to stop her. For some reason the both felt that this would be a big night.

By noon Sakura was out of the house and over at Neji's once again helping to set up, and also as an excuse to get the hell away from Ino. The party was for Halloween so they were making the house look and feel like it was haunted. Black lights and cobwebs littered the whole house, and noise effects were being set up by several hired professionals. The walls of the house were covered in fake walling and fake carpeting had also been laid down. They had even gone as far as to replace some of the windows with broken ones and smear grease on the others. Over all the look of the house was a total success. Punch and treats littered the table in the main room while little bags and bowls of candy were placed around the house for the guests to enjoy while they were… doing what ever the hell they wanted to. Unlike most of Neji's parties, this one was more kid friendly, Halloween being on of his mother's favorite holidays, meaning she liked to have a hand in the whole thing, usually she just handed him a check and said have at it. But just because his mother was involved didn't mean that it was a tame party by any means… people would still sneak in liquor and many of the upstairs room would find use in the act of mating…

"Hey Neji what are you gonna wear?" Sakura asked as they ate an early dinner sitting in his kitchen an hour before the party was to start.

"I was going to go for a sort of pirate look; you know black pants weird hat and loose fancy shirt… Pirates of the Caribbean style… do you think I could pull off Johnny Depp?" He asked making his voice sound slightly drunk and giving her a sideways look.

"Hmm, I don't know… are ya gonna put dreads in your hair?" She asked, knowing he would take offense; his hair was his one vanity extravagance, no one messed with it without his permission.

"Eww, no those things are hideous… oh haha laugh it up very funny." Neji pouted realizing he had fallen into her trap of making fun of his hair fetish.

"Aww, sorry Neji. You're just so easy to get when it comes to your hair…" She giggled and stuck out her tongue at his angry pout.

"Come on quit pouting, I'll go put on my costume and show you in a little pre-party show… will that make you feel better…?" Sakura suggested slyly, raising her eyebrow and dropping her voice.

"Hmm sounds promising… although knowing you you'll come out dressed like a carrot or something…" Neji said more to himself seeing as Sakura had already skipped out of the room.

Five minutes later she came back in, now wearing her costume.

"Guh…wow." Neji said to stunned to really say anything else. Sakura was known for always being more on the conservative side of fashion… but you'd never think that if you saw her in this. The black school girl like skirt only covered half of her creamy thighs… bare the rest of the way down till you came to the high black stiletto's that graced her small feet. The top half of the outfit consisted of a small top that was cut off at the belly, baring it for all to see. The top was a deep red in color and had various tares through out the fabric. On her head there was a witches hat and her face was made up with dark black kohl around her now startling green eyes and a ruby and black lipstick.

"Well… do you like it?" She asked inwardly cheering from his reaction, but outwardly trying to pull of a seductive yet innocent façade.

"Oh yeah… I like it." Neji said, wondering how he was going to keep all of the males that were attending the party from seeing her.

Grinning a bright smile, Sakura applauded herself and pushed down the knot of nerves that had bubbled up in her belly. _'This is it; hopefully he'll get the hint….let's see how the party goes.' _Sakura thought to herself, a grin still painted on her face.

* * *

Ino meanwhile was a bundle of nerves… which only grew worse when Sasuke showed up at her house when only her father was home. Both men were well aware of her unease, only her father thought it had something to do with Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke…" Inochi began, looking at the scowling teen his daughter was dating, and not trusting him one iota. "How have things been?" He asked, sitting forward in his seat and pushing out his chest, wanting to seem bigger than he already was.

"Fine." Sasuke clipped, wanting more to spend some time alone with Ino and talk than have to make nice with Inochi.

"Hmm, fine you say… well then, my boy do tell me why as you've been here, my little princess has been twitching more and more." Inochi said now mad at the way his daughter was indeed twitching rather violently from where she sat across from him.

"Uh…" Sasuke started, looking over at Ino and seeing the look of horror and frustration on her face. "Hey Ino… are you alright?" he finally asked watching as her whole body seemed to fidget under both the males eyes.

"Ugh! I can't take it any more!" She finally yelled after another ten minutes of uncomfortable silence and weird looks had gone by.

"We have got to do something!" she screeched at the two bewildered men.

"About what?" Sasuke asked, almost afraid.

"Sakura, she's going to make a terrible mistake today at Neji's party."

"What do you mean terrible mistake?" Inochi said slowly looking at Ino.

"She's going to have sex with Neji… she's going to give him her virginity…" She said quietly. Not really wanting them to know but realizing as she looked at the clock that time was running out, the party had already started and who knows what could have already happened.

"She what!" Inochi yelled jumping up from his seat to glare at his daughter, "How do you know this?" he asked angry at the notion that someone her age would even be thinking of having sex.

"She's a virgin?" Sasuke said quietly, more to himself than to anyone else. A new feeling of hope rose in his heart. "Ino how do you know all of this?" He asked, not realizing he was repeating what Inochi had just said.

"I heard her two nights ago, and we talked in the car about it yesterday…" She answered looking once again at the clock.

"And you didn't stop her…!" Inochi said mad, he was about to go into a tirade when Ino cut him off.

"Look dad, we don't have time, we have to stop her, it's going to happen tonight; we have to stop it!" she yelled.

Sasuke had already opened the front door, and called for them to follow him; he was now on a mission. Quickly following him Inochi and Ino got into his car and they made their way to Neji's house.

* * *

It was over an hour into the party when operation 'lose her maiden-head' was finally started. Sakura was dancing close to a very sexy pirate Neji when she whispered in his ear, "How about we go upstairs…?" Neji pulled away enough to look at her face to gauge her words, did she really mean what he thought she did… or was this another headache?

Walking a little away from him he pulled his hand and got him to follow her, trying to look as sultry as she could. Leading him like a dog on a leash she made her way upstairs to his bedroom. Shutting the door behind them only cut the music off a little, the floor still shook with the force of the bass, and the music could clearly be heard lyrics and all.

"Sakura, what…?" Neji began only to be cut off with a kiss from blood red lips.

"Shush Neji, I want this…" Sakura reassured him as she took his hand and lead him to the bed.

Settling her self down on the bed, she kicked off her shoes and looked to Neji for the next move. Neji was just staring at her, unbelieving that she was actually here on his bed and looking so much like a wet dream come to life.

Smiling lightly at him she leaned back onto the pillows and reached up to him, silently asking him to join her. He gently followed her onto the bed and settled next to her gently touching her face. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking down at her flushed face.

"Y-yes Neji, I want this I really do." She said before capturing his mouth in a desperate kiss. Neji pulled away, seeing her look of worry he just pushed her hair back and said, "It is your first time, little one, don't rush it. We have all night..." a gentle smirk followed these words as he leaned back in and caught her mouth in a slow soothing kiss that pushed both of their hats off of their heads.

Happy to let Neji take over this, Sakura followed his lead and let herself melt into his kiss. _'Ok this I can handle…we've kissed plenty of times… no sweat…' _Sakura thought to herself, trying to ease the fluttering butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach.

The gentle pressure of his mouth gradually increased and his tongue coerced her mouth into opening for his exploration. Enjoying the sensation of the closeness, Sakura pressed herself more firmly to Neji's body, not even noticing as his hand ran down the length of her arm and back up. As the kiss grew more feverish, she pulled away gasping for air. Taking the opportunity, Neji made a trail of sweet, wet kisses down her jaw and to her neck, finding the hammering pulse point at the base of her throat her paused to suckle at it, delighting in the little whimpers this action wrung out of Sakura's swollen pouting mouth.

"Oh Neji… I-," Sakura tried to say only to cut of with a gasp as Neji cupped her breasts in his hand. A blush stained her face an even deeper shade of red at this, but she said nothing to stop him… this is what she had wanted after all.

Deciding that she had been inactive for long enough, Sakura took some initiative and began to tug at the billowy white shirt that Neji wore; he aided her in pulling it off of his form. Settling back, Sakura allowed herself to look at Neji's chiseled form… all of those hours at the gym had certainly paid off.

Neji had had enough of holding her breasts though her shirt, and pulled it off of her, causing her to give a little squeak of fright, which he soothed with a chuckle and a kiss. Taking in the sight of her pale flesh, exposed to him in a lacy bra, sent a zing of arousal through his belly, settling low in the seat of his pants. The bra was swiftly unclipped and Neji began to tease and caress her nude breasts.

Sakura was in cloud nine… someone thought her breasts were good, and if judging by the enraptured look on Neji's face, he thought they were plenty good. Closing her eyes and letting the flood of feelings rush over her, Sakura was surprised to feel something wet enclose her left breast. Opening her eyes and looking down she saw Neji's long hair and smooth face, fascinated as his mouth enclosed around her nipple and then stunned to feel the pleasure as he gently began to suck. Her hands instinctively latched onto the back of his head to hold him there, even as little mewls of pleasure made their way past her throat. Never in her life had she known that her breasts could make her feel this way… it was almost too much… what would happen when he did more…touched more? Sakura tried to throw away the feeling of fear and the almost desperate need to get away she tried to calm her breathing…

Unknown to her, Neji had already unbuttoned his pants and somewhat lowered the zipper to relieve some of the pressure from his growing erection. "God Sakura you taste so good…" He groaned before snaking his hands down her body to her legs, settling on her knees he raised them creating for himself a little cradle in which he could rest in, then he moved his hands up, sliding them up under her short skirt before resting them on her lacy black panties.

The feel of his hands there sent a whirl of panic through her mind, too strong for her to ignore, her moans of pleasure turned to sobs as she realized just what she was doing…

"S-stop." She chocked, stunning the pleasure fogged Neji, reaching down she grabbed his hands, and begged him to stop. Looking up at her now red and tearful face, Neji put an automatic stop to their love making. He gathered her in his arms as she continued to sob.

"Shush baby what is it… did I hurt you?" he asked worried, knowing that a woman's first time could be painful and scary.

"No, Neji. I'm sorry I thought I could but… I can't I'm so sorry, I really thought I could. You are so nice, and I really do love you… I just…I can't…!" she wailed, burying her nose into his chest and sobbing her heartache onto him.

Reaching down, Neji re-clipped her bra, trying to cover her a little to make her feel more comfortable, but that was as far as she would let him go, she was too emotionally shattered.

"God Neji, I'm a horrible person… I've hurt you, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed sounding rather hysterical.

"Neji I can't, I can't. I'm sorry but I just can't!" she continued to sob as he held her close.

"What is it, what can't you do?" He asked really confused at her cries.

"I can't have sex with you!" she wailed, clutching tight at his shoulders.

"What…why not?" He asked, not mad, just curious. Raising her head so that he could look into the pool of her green eyes, still beautiful to him, even though her makeup was running, he waited for her to answer.

"Oh Neji, I love you, I really do, I just…" Sakura cut off, unsure how to make this make any sense.

"You just don't love me like a lover…" Neji completed her statement for himself, finally realizing the truth. Looking down at her tear stained face he felt his heart break, knowing she would never really love him like he wanted her to.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered looking at him and seeing his hurt expression. "I never meant to hurt you Neji… I tried, oh how I tried, I want to love you, I do!" she yelled almost to herself, angry at the world and her failure to love this wonderful man in her arms, cursing herself that she was hurting him.

"Please forgive me Neji… really I love you, just not…as a lover." She finished lamely, looking up into his silver eyes, hoping not to find anger and hate. Instead she found sadness and hurt, which cut her heart in two. She had hurt him, so bad.

Tears ran down her face as she held him tight. "Oh god Neji I'm sorry, so sorry please don't hate me, please!" She cried aching for him.

"It's all right." He said returning her hug, holding her tightly to him, knowing her heart was as much in tatters as his was. "I was really hoping that this could be forever… I really love you Sakura… but if there's someone out there who will truly make you happy… you need to be with them."

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked after hey had held each other for a long time. Sniffles still made their way out of her, but her sobbing had long ceased.

"I don't know, I'm pretty comfortable where I am…" Neji joked, not wanting to let her go, afraid he would never see her again if he did.

"Neji…" Sakura laughed knowing he was joking and thanking anything and everything she could that he was still willing to laugh with her… he was such a great guy…why couldn't she love him…?

Just then the door to Neji's room was thrown open and Sasuke, Inochi, and Ino ran inside. No one moved or said anything, till Sasuke, anger written all over his face, stomped to the bed and literally drug Neji away from Sakura's half nude body.

Sakura was thanking her lucky stars that Neji had been a gentlemen and had returned her bra to its covering glory, only to be shocked and mad when Sasuke began to fight Neji.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Sasuke yelled pushing Neji's bare shoulders. This action caused Neji to stumble and grab his pants as they had almost slid off of his narrow hips. Seeing Neji make a move to stop his falling pants, only added fuel to Sasuke's anger.

"How dare you touch her!" he yelled making to punch him in the face, Sakura's scream and Inochi's restraining hold were the only thing that stopped him from giving the college freshman a black eye.

Quickly getting off the bed, Sakura stood in-between the two males and raised her arms, both boys looked angry enough to try and fight to the death… or at least to a trip to the ER.

"Stop it!" she yelled, looking to the struggling figure of Sasuke as he tried to break away from Inochi's stronghold.

"Neji, back down!" she said looking her now ex-boyfriend in the eyes and touching his forearm to settle him. Her slight touch to Neji seemed to cause Sasuke to snap, he struggled with renewed vigor to get out of Inochi's grasp, for what reason was a mystery… even to him, he didn't know if he wanted to murder Neji, or take Sakura in his arms and never let another man touch her ever again. The only thing that snapped him out of his fit was the sharp sting that followed the slap that Sakura gave him.

"Stop it Sasuke." She growled, her anger matching his.

"What the hell are you all doing here!" she screeched, angry to once again be faced with the faces of accusers in Neji's bed room, granted this time they had been doing something less than innocent, but it was stopped before it had really begun, so no harm, no foul.

"I should ask you the same question young lady." Inochi began, still holding onto Sasuke, even though he was now limp in his arms.

"Don't you even start that with me!" Sakura yelled facing Inochi and glaring at him accusingly, "You have no right -no right! - to tell me what to do, or treat me like you are so high and mighty…It's no different than what you and my mother did…" she snarled looking at him like she would like to slap him too, and Ino to go along with it.

"I have every right…" Inochi began heatedly.

"No, you don't! You're not my father and you never will be! You sir are a home wrecker, you slept with my mother and ruined my life, how dare you try to tell me what to do?" she yelled, stunning all in the room, Inochi looked down, before slowly looking her in the eyes once more.

"I may be a home wrecker, but there is one thing I can say about this… He's eighteen Sakura… you're not. I can have his ass thrown in jail, right or wrong, love me or hate me that fact alone can get him in a world of trouble." Inochi said, looking at the two with fire in his eyes.

All of the teens in the rooms stood still, looking at Inochi in disbelief, would he really send Neji to jail…?

"Well than it's a damned good thing that nothing happened isn't it?" Sakura sneered, glaring up at him, hating him with every fiber of her being.

"How can you say that? There you are half naked; there he is half naked with his pants undone! Obviously something happened!" He yelled.

"Well it didn't, I know it looks bad but nothing happened!" Sakura yelled, willing to get in a fist fight with the man the man her mother loves to save Neji any media and police attention.

"Hell if you don't believe me, take me to the hospital, we'll get it tested; I'm still a virgin!" She yelled, now right up in Inochi's face, their eyes caught in a heated glare.

Silence loomed heavy and thick in the air, only cut through by the continued thrum of the loud music below.

"D-daddy…?" Ino said quietly, wanting this evening to end as peacefully as possible, shocked by the fights that had occurred and just wanting it all to end, she finally said something, her first words since they had entered the car twenty minutes ago.

"Daddy, I think she's right, nothing happened, and it's all fine now… why don't we all just leave hmm? No harm no foul right?" She said, using one of the sayings he himself had always used as an excuse for bad behavior. Inochi looked back at her and then at Sakura and Neji. Turning away he said.

"Sakura get dressed, we're leaving…now!"

"I have my own damn car here…" Sakura began heatedly…

"Don't argue with me!" Inochi yelled looking at her before saying, "Ino, stay with her and make sure she comes right home…Sasuke come with me… and you," he said pointing to Neji, "Stay the hell away from me and I won't press charges." Saying this, he marched his way out of the room and down the stairs into the driving music and partying crowd, Sasuke slowly followed, but not before giving one last hard glare to Neji.

Neji handed Sakura's shirt to her as it had landed near his spot half way across the room, looking around he saw his own beside the bad, grabbing it and shrugging it on he looked to the two girls in the room.

Sakura made a move to go toward him, only to have Ino grab her arm and pull her away, shaking her head swiftly, saying 'no'.

"Sorry Neji, but I'd better go, I'm sorry about all of this…all of it, I'll call you." Sakura said sadly as Ino dragged out of the room and out to her car.

* * *

A/n: Whoo… that was a lot of typing for me, but it actually went pretty fast… I just started this this afternoon… not bad I'd say. I hope you all like it, and I hope none of you try to kill me about the whole hurting Neji thing… I'm sorry but it had to be done… hopefully I wasn't too mean… --; although I know I was… I was crying when I broke them up and everything…. I love them as a couple… Well thank you for reading and as always feel free to tell me how you think I did, I love all of my reviewers… and I hope this is to your liking. 


	10. Chapter 10

**All For One and One For All**

A/n:... once again slight lime scene in this... enjoy.

* * *

Sakura stomped out of Neji's house in her tall stiletto's, followed by a jogging, worried Ino.

"Sakura…" Ino began, trying to get Sakura's attention, wanting to actually talk to her… why had she and Neji stopped? He loved her; she liked him enough to date him… So why didn't they…?

"Don't talk to me Ino." Sakura said, leaving no room for argument.

Ino, possessing brains in her head, also in possession of some common sense, wisely did just that, and mentally zipped her lips shut… and amazing feat for the blonde.

The ride in the car was akin to a twenty minute drive with your executioner… a nervous Ino, wishing she had insisted on driving… not quite trusting her life in Sakura's emotional hands. Sakura never once took her eyes off of the road, and her hands felt glued to the steering wheel. When the ride was over and the car had come to a squealing, spine jarring, lurching stop outside of Ino's house, Sakura had to peel her hands from the wheel, seeing that it had left twin imprints across her palms, she made a face.

Storming into the house she passed Inochi, Hana, and Sasuke's figures as they all stood in the entryway, and made a bee-line for her room. Once in she bolted the lock and flopped down on the bed… all of the events of the day sitting on her like a heavy weight.

The fights, the accusations, the almost sex… the breakup…

A whimpering sound came out of her as she thought of Neji… she had hurt him so bad. She felt like a royal bitch. She was the one who had started the intimacy, claiming she wanted it only to be the one to demand it stop… not only that, she had broken the _heart_ of, probably, the first guy to actually love her… was she a moron?

Sighing under the weight of her thoughts, Sakura turned over on the bed, facing the ceiling as she always did to think, when the sound of voices floated up from the floor below.

"What the hell happened Inochi?" Hana demanded, "I go out for five minutes to buy dinner, and came home to an empty house… then almost an hour later you show up with Sasuke, acting like you have both been cheated or something, only to be followed by Sakura looking as mad, and visually like a wet cat, and an upset Ino. You've all been sitting here stewing for five minutes… and dammit! I need to know what happened!" she finished; Sakura could just imagine as she stamped her foot in emphasis of her demand… a habit she, Sakura, had inherited.

A silence followed and she could tell they were all staling, unsure how, and what to tell her. Sitting up Sakura debated going down and telling her mother exactly what had happened earlier in the evening… Realizing that the three down stairs were unwilling to speak, Sakura decided that she would make and appearance, if they were all too scared to tell her, well then she would… it would also be a good way to portray Neji in a good light and not have the same problem of the idea of jail bait… it was her fault and she didn't want the threat to be there.

Quietly making her way down to the living room, she saw Hana, hands on her hips looking at the tight lipped trio sitting on the couch. Wiping her hands under her eyes, trying to remove any smeared make up, knowing it would be ineffective, but felling that she at least had to try. After a few wipes, she felt good enough to reveal herself, stepping into the room, almost flinching from the bright lights.

"Mom…" Sakura began, bring all attention to her, it was almost what it felt to be under a microscope… four sets of eyes dug their gaze into her.

"Sakura…?" Hana began, surprised to see her. Her appearance still had a disheveled look about her, and had the aura around her of being a lost, fragile little waif… one covered in black running makeup and rather slutty clothes, but fragile nonetheless.

"I'll tell you what happened…" Sakura began looking to the other three in the room, half expecting one of them to stand up and spin the tale in their own light before she could.

No one made a move other than to avert their eyes and shuffle in their seats.

Taking this as her cue, she began her tale…although with slight alterations to make it seem less… stark and humiliating… Not telling where she got the idea to actually have sex, she told them her plans of having sex and how Ino had over heard her talking about the plans… this all fit with what both Inochi and Sasuke had heard that they didn't say anything… Ino was too smart to correct the little flaws Sakura had left in knowing her father didn't want to know she and Sasuke had shagged, his mind perfectly content to think of her as 'as pure as the driven snow'. Sakura made it seem that the whole sex issue was something that she had come up with, that she had even tricked him into going up to his room under the guise of finding her some headache remedy… that he had been totally innocent in the act, that she had essentially seduced him under false pretenses… thus making him look like a tricked saint –which to her he was- and her like a scarlet clad whore. Her story came to a conclusion with him calling the intimacy quits and her agreeing… The rest was just as Inochi, Sasuke and Ino had experienced… Sakura had even painted Inochi as a malicious character as he had threatened Neji with jail… this was the only part of her speech that brought a protest from the seated three… all protesting that from the way it looked Neji had been at fault. Sakura glared at them all, wishing she could tell them all what she really felt about them and their behavior that night… she felt it was sickening… all three of them made her want to scream… and all for different reasons. Finally finishing her story she looked at her mother seeing the expected shock and almost disgust and dismay… but to her surprise she also saw a mix of sadness and understanding… muttering a small 'Sorry' she turned to flee, only to be halted by her mother's question.

"So… what are you and Neji now… are you still…dating…?" Hana asked looking at Sakura's back. Looking back at her mother Sakura said in a heartbroken voice: "I'm not sure what we are anymore… I think we've broken up…" a small tear made it's way down her cheek before she quickly turned away and ran to her room, once again shutting herself in and locking the door.

Below her now sobbing figure the conversation continued, Inochi feeling shocked, both by the events and by Sakura's speech. To him she was just like Ino… his little girl, sure she wasn't his daughter, but he thought of her as one… no matter how much she hated him at the moment, he would take a bullet for her… same as Ino. Thinking of the two girls and their similarities he began to wonder where Sakura's idea of having sex had come from… friends at school… or…? His eyes wandered to the two teens he sat beside and his mind began to make connections.

"I wonder where she got the idea for all of this crazy thoughts…It just isn't like her." Inochi said looking at the two and carefully gauging their reactions to it. Sasuke remained neutral honestly having no idea where Sakura had come up with the idea… and also slightly shocked that she would even thing of something like that… she had always been so timid… the idea of her acting like a sex kitten was… disturbing… and slightly arousing… the scene he had busted in on replayed in his mind and he quickly had to remind himself that he was sitting in front of two adults who were likely to beat his head in with the couch he was sitting on if they so much as suspected that he was having lewd thoughts…

Ino on the other hand looked shocked and scared at her father's line of thought… knowing exactly what had caused Sakura's little escapade and not wanting him to…

Inochi saw Ino's reaction and knew his suspicion was confirmed… now if only he knew what it meant…

Ino saw her father's look and blushed a shade of deep red, further digging her own grave. Sasuke totally not seeing the exchange decided he had been at their house long enough and made his exit. Shortly after Ino cautiously, skirting her father, made her way to bed. Hana sat down beside a dazed Inochi, both staring blankly at the wall.

"They're not so young and innocent anymore… are they?" Hana asked, a wry smile twisting her features as she thought of Sakura's speech… what had happened to the little innocent baby she had once held…? Inochi was having the same problem in his mind, he couldn't decide if Ino's blush meant what he thought it did… but why hadn't Sasuke given any reaction… his line of questions hadn't alarmed the teen male in the least… '_Maybe it was just a girl thing…' _Inochi thought burying his face in his hands… the whole evening had turned his brain into mush… now he knew why some men took to the bottle…

Grabbing his lover's hand he gave it a squeeze before deciding the only thing he could do was sleep, so he made his way to bed. Hana followed shortly, taking some of the food up, not having been able to eat it earlier, she thought that now might be a good time to settle her rumbling tummy.

* * *

Sakura's sobs were just shy of loud enough to cover up the small beep her phone gave as it signaled she had a message. Sitting up she looked around and found the small phone and she lifted the flip top, seeing she had a text message, she read it… it was from Neji.

'_How r u?' _It said.

A smile curved her mouth as she realized he was still talking to her, a weight was lifted from her chest.

'_Better now that I've heard from u… how r u?' _She wrote back. Seconds later her phone beeped again and she eagerly read the message.

'_Probably better than u… were there many fireworks at ur place…?'_

'_Not many at all really… I made u seem totally innocent… as u were.' _She assured him, wanting to held alleviate any worries he might have.

'_Ú know I'm not totally innocent right? I'm 18 and I really should have stopped…Do u want for me to call… would that be easier…?'_ He asked. Sakura pondered if she really wanted to talk right now… this version of communicating was mostly emotionless and for some reason right then she felt the need to be slightly detached.

'_No… I like this… I need to talk… but my voice really isn't up for speech… if u know what I mean…' _she answered, hoping he would agree.

'_Hmm, I see, I guess I understand… so now what do we do? I don't want to lose u Saku… I know u don't love me like I do u… but I still want to be friends… is that ok? I promise not to be a stalker or anything.' _Neji wrote, finally getting down to the matter that both were secretly dreading. Fortunately his proposal was exactly what Sakura had been hoping for.

'_Yes!... that would be great… I really am so sorry Neji… I do love u… just not the way u wanted me 2… I still want to be ur friend tho… I'm, glad you feel the same... and if anyone's going to be a stalker it is me… u r too nice to throw away… I'd never do that to u.' _Sakura replied.

A smile lit up Neji's face as he held the phone up to his face to read her answer… even if they weren't a couple anymore, at least they still were friends… and really that's all that mattered to him at that moment.

* * *

The weeks flew by almost in a daze for everyone. Before anyone knew what happened, December had cast its chilly hands over the continent. Neji and Tenten were both preparing to come back home for their winter break which, much to the high schooler's dismay, was over a month long… a dream compared to their piddly two weeks.

Kakashi had assigned all of his Honors English classes several assignments regarding the book he had assigned them all to read, _Wicked_ by Gregory Maguire (1). It was about the wicked witch of the west… yes that is as in The Wizard of Oz… all of the students had looked at him like he was marginally insane when he had assigned the text. Most of the other classes were focusing on Elizabethan literature from around Shakespeare's time… Hamlet and other classic works were the norm. But this was a contemporary book… hell Kakashi had even given a disclaimer when he had passed out the sheet saying where they could get the book… it did indeed have scenes where the witch 'got her green groove on' and if they thought it would be an inappropriate subject… that they should switch classes cause he wasn't about to change his lesson plans to save their sensitive sensibilities.

Seeing as it was finally not a book written by, as Naruto had put it, old dead white guys, the class had agreed that it wasn't that bad to read some witch sex, and all agreed to purchase the book. Although many of their tunes changes when they discovered the assignments… and the fact that the book cost them twenty five dollars… none of them were very happy about having to pay money to get a grade and do some work…

The assignment was long and tedious… they had to highlight all of the stylistic devices they saw in the book, not only that they had to color coat them and describe what it was and how it added to the plot. They also had several sheets to fill out and point out the devices and other various tasks they were assigned to do regarding the reading, and the Broadway musical Mr. Maito Gai had cheerfully pointed out to Kakashi one day when all of the teachers had been discussing their lesson plans. Kakashi thought that forcing a bunch of high school students to listen to big bombastic and sickly sweet music would be a fun way to torture them; he had made it a point to purchase a copy of the sound track.

The book was actually interesting and it drew the students in… it was totally different from anything else they had been assigned to read that year. The only thing that made it hell was the highlighting… it was hard and you had to have six things on each page… it was hard going and made the reading harder to go.

Sakura was having a particularly hard time to highlight the book, so one night while the rest of her house was out she found herself at Ino's house alone, everyone else was at a party that Inochi's company was throwing… Aoi was once again out of town on a business trip… much to Sakura's horror. It was around nine at night and she was sitting in the well lit and well warmed living room, when she heard the sound of a key turning in the lock. Assuming it was her mother and the Yamanaka's she ignored it, going back to her reading. The door swung open and the sound of feet could be heard on the tiled entrance. Thinking it odd to only hear one set of feet, Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke there looking straight at her. The thing that set her to gasping was the fact that he looked like he had just gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson… his face was bruised and his lip was split, a small line of dried blood stood stark against his pale skin.

The shock of seeing each other kept them both still. Sasuke was the first to make a move.

"Where's Ino?" He asked his voice slightly gruff.

"She's not here…no one is, they're at a party." She answered not too sure how to talk to him. "Have you been in a fight?" she asked, finally getting up from her position on the couch.

"It's nothing…" he said, wiping at his lip, only to wince as he felt a sting pain as his sleeve brushed his bruised cheek.

"Try looking in a mirror." She scoffed before dragging him to the bathroom to clean his wounds… he had obviously come from home, otherwise he would be there now having his mom clean his face… seeing as he could go days before taking any action to clean it himself, Sakura took pity and began a simple first aid on him.

The sink gave out a stingingly cold gush of water before the water heater kicked in and raised the temperature, felling the change Sakura ran a wash cloth under the stream and used it to wash away the blood. Salve and band-aids were placed where needed and the sting of rubbing alcohol got rid of any threat of infection.

"There… all done." Sakura said placing the last bandage on his arm… she wanted to ask what had happened, but knew he hated for people to pry, figuring that if he wanted her to know he would tell her.

Placing to first aid kit back in its place she invited him to stay, knowing he wouldn't be going home for awhile, and not wanting him to be wandering around the town in his state. Grudgingly agreeing he sat on the couch next to her… a silence followed. From one time when they were best friends who could talk about anything… it was now hard for them to find anything to talk about.

Finally having enough of the silence, Sakura had offered him something to eat and drink… hoping that having something to do would alleviate some of the awkwardness of this. Sasuke had agreed and ten minutes later they were both in the kitchen munching on the grilled cheese sandwiches and cocoa she had made.

By this time it was ten at night and Sakura asked if he had wanted to stay the night there… figuring he had nowhere else to go. He had agreed and she set up a bed for him in one of the guest rooms and had filched a pair of sleeping pants from Inochi's drawer for Sasuke to wear. After she had made sure he had everything he would need she went to her room and got into her pj's then made her way back to the living room at another attempt to highlight the book. Hearing a slight howl of wind, Sakura looked out of the window and saw that it was starting to snow hard… would her mom and them be able to come home tonight…? The party was in the next town over and the roads could be treacherous in bad weather. Feeling the chill penetrate her tank top and flannel pants, she shut the drapes and turned the thermostat up, hoping she had given enough blankets to Sasuke. Giving up on the work, she finally went to her bed.

She had only been in her bed for ten minutes when her door opened and she heard Sasuke ask if she was awake. She sat up and motioned him in.

"What is it Sasuke?" she asked, unsure what he wanted, "Are you cold? It's snowing outside."

"Is it… I hadn't noticed… no, I'm not cold… I just wanted to talk…Is that ok?" he asked sitting himself on her bed. The lights were out and she really didn't feel like turning them on and having to readjust them to the light, so she didn't.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" she had inquired, lying back on her pillows and scooting over to allow him room to follow suit if he wanted to. Taking her invitation he lay beside her and stayed silent for a long while. For a moment Sakura wondered if he had fallen asleep, but then he began to speak.

"I got in a fight with my dad…" he started, finally answering her silent question over his injuries. She knew Fugaku Uchiha could be a hard ass… but to beat Sasuke…

"What happened?" she asked prompting him to continue, realizing he wanted to know if she actually cared to know about it.

"I'm not really sure, Itachi came home from college… and well you know how we are. I guess my dad said something about how he was proud of him and that I should be more like him… then he made plans to visit Itachi." Sasuke sneered.

"Well what's so wrong about him visiting Itachi?" Sakura asked when Sasuke volunteered nothing more.

"Oh nothing really… only that he said it would be the third week of May…" Sasuke trailed off, and Sakura reacted just like he thought she would.

"What!" she yelled sitting up and staring down at him in disbelief.

"What did you mother say?" she asked.

"She apparently has no say in the matter; he's going to force her to go…"

"But…" Sakura sputtered angry on his behalf, "But you're graduating that week… does he know that?" she demanded.

"Yup… it's just another one of his ways of telling me I am the inferior son… even Itachi protested… saying he didn't need the coddling, but dad," he spit the term, "insisted that it was necessary, thus… I will be alone for my graduation… the bastard. I guess I just snapped, I really don't remember what happened, I only have impressions of fists and screaming… the next thing I know I'm on the floor and my lip is split… the fucker hit me… then he had the gall to say I needed it… well to make it short, we beat the shit out of each other…" a small huff of air slipped out of him as he thought back to his fist fight with his father. "We are just one happy family…" he sneered, thinking of the dysfunctional group that was his family.

"Oh Sasuke… I'm so sorry." Sakura said sadly before she leaned down and gave him a warm hug… not something he was used to… a genuine hug of reassurance. The only one he had gotten these kind of hugs from was his mother when he was a child.

Letting her warmth flow over him he returned the hug slightly, before crushing her to him, seeking the comfort he had lacked for years… slight ragged sobs came from him as he let out the pain he had held in for too long, his fathers disapproval had always made him strive to beat Itachi, yet no matter what he was unable to please the bastard.

"God damn him…" Sasuke sobbed holding her tight his hurt blinding him to the delicate position he had gotten them into, in the dark, on her bed, alone in a large snowed in house, they were embracing and both were in pajamas… his lacking a top… Though he was unaware of the situation… she was well aware of it… and the fact that the boy she had loved for almost all of her life was expressing his hurt to her and that she, no matter how awkward it was, had to comfort him.

Returning his crushing hug, she made cooing noises to him telling him that it was alright… that it wasn't his fault. Finally after Sakura was sure she would have a large bruise around her middle his sobs had subsided. He allowed her to pull away from him and she gently pushed the lock of hair from his face and looked into his deep dark eyes. A gentle smile graced her face as she held his bruised cheek with a gentle hand.

Then to her amazement, Sasuke leaned in and kissed her… Too shocked to do anything, she let him. The kiss deepened and he looped his arms around her waist again pulling her close as he demanded she open her mouth to his probing tongue. Not being in her right mind, and allowing her mind to carry her away on this old fantasy she granted him entrance. His tongue swept in and she was invaded with the taste of him… it was so differentfrom Neji's… he tasted spicy… and a little like grilled cheese and cocoa. Damned if she wasn't addicted.

Sasuke was having the same problem on his end. To him Sakura was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, and surprisingly he didn't mind that she was sweet, maybe he was learning to like sweet things. When her tongue gently rubbed his, asking for a small duel, he groaned from the intense shot of pleasure that rippled down his spine. Engaging her in a duel of tongues and taking a smirking breath when he had come out as the dominate one. He looked up at her flushed features and pulled her down for another kiss.

She was whimpering in small panted breaths, begging for something that she knew only he could give. Seeing she was having a hard time breathing, he took his kisses farther south, creating gentle sucking kisses all along her tilted throat trailing up he found a spot that caused her to cry out behind her ear. A smirk found his face once again as he focused his attention on that spot causing her to whimper louder and grasp his hair in handfuls. Abandoning his new found treasure spot, he returned his mouth to hers, longing for her taste again. His hand trailed up her waist and down again. Finding the hem of her top, he lifted it up bunching it around her shoulders. His hands explored the newly exposed skin. Sweeping along her toned belly and back, he pulled her closer and reached up a hand to grasp her soft pink wisps of hair in his fingers. His other hand introduced itself to her exposed breast. Cupping the globe and giving it a gentle squeeze, she whimpered and moaned. Feeling daring he took her nipple in between two fingers and rolled it, teasing it till it was a hard bud. Smiling at the way she arched into his touch he broke the kiss and lowered his head, taking the pink nipple into his mouth he applied a gentle suction… pleased when she writhed and bucked on his lap. The hand in her hair trailed to her hips and rocked them against his hardened manhood, creating a delicious friction.

It was almost too much for her, the pleasure, the want, the emotion… she cried his name over and over.

The sound of his name on her lips in a breathy cry almost drove him crazy; he flipped her over and looked down at her lithe form. Breathing hard he rocked his hips against her, hearing her cry and letting out his own moan of pleasure he repeated the action. His hands grasped the band of her pants and began to pull them down, wanting to discover more of her pale creamy skin with his palms. They were down at her ankles when her door burst open and Ino screeched aloud.

"What the fuck is going on!"

The two on the bed fumbled and scurried in shock, when had she gotten home…? Frantic thoughts of Hana and Inochi seeing them like this sent them into adrenalin fueled throws of panic. Sasuke took the pants he had just pulled down and yanked them back up her wiggling legs, while Sakura pulled down her top, covering her bare breasts.

Sasuke flipped off of Sakura and onto the empty side of the bed. Twisting around he grabbed a pillow and shoved it on his lap to hide his raging erection.

"Oh god…" he whispered as he realized what he had been caught doing… and by whom…

"Sakura! You fucking bitch how could you!" Ino screamed. She still stood in the door way. Moving her way into the room, she stood beside the foot of the bed. Sakura scrambled off the bed and tried to placate the furious blonde… what the hell had she been doing, sure it was Sasuke and he had started it, but he was dating Ino… and no matter what she wasn't a boyfriend stealer… what the hell had they done…?

"I…I…" was all Sakura could mutter, stunned at what she had been doing and unsure what to do.

Ino stepped up to her and screamed in her face, "He's mine dammit!" She followed the statement by giving Sakura a resounding slap to her cheek.

Lurching away from the blow Sakura faced Ino and tried to sooth her.

"I'm so sorry Ino… it wasn't planned, really…"

"Oh yeah… then how the hell do you explain you and him in bed, in pajamas, in the dark having sex!" she screamed.

"We weren't!" Sakura screamed back, stunning everyone in the room.

'_We weren't?' _Sasuke thought looking at the girl he assumed he _was_ just having sex with.

"Ino... trust me I wouldn't hurt you like that…" Sakura began in a more 'indoor' voice.

"Oh yeah sure… you were just trying to get back at me… well it's not gonna work Sakura I won!" Ino yelled roughly pushing her index finger on Sakura's chest.

Sasuke looked back and forth between the two females… what the hell was Ino going on about…? Did it have anything to do with the argument they had in the parking lot all those months ago… he had never found out what had been about…

"It was never a contest Ino!" Sakura screamed extremely angry that Ino had seen it as one. "I was in love! What the hell is your problem? It wasn't a contest; I love him!" she yelled, tears in her eyes thinking how she had spent over a year in almost constant pain, how she had hurt so many people…over something she had felt was deep, only to find that to Ino it was a contest.

"You are only seventeen, how the hell can you tell me that you're in love? You don't even know what the hell it is!" Ino yelled right back. "I have no problem… I actually went for it, which is more than I can say for you…pining over him for all those years… telling me about it… did you care what I felt… the hell you did. It was all about you, you, you, perfect little miss Sakura Haruno… god you make me sick sometimes… why are you so…I don't know perfect… perfect hair, great complexion… perfect grades… and perfect family… why should I let you have him huh… what do I get? The left overs! Like hell, I will never settle for second best…I'm Ino Yamanak-"

Sakura's fist flew from her right and connected Ino hard on the left side of her face.

"Shut your damn mouth Ino!" she yelled, more angry than she had ever been in her life. "How dare you treat my heart like it was something to beat…? I love him," she yelled pointing to a stunned Sasuke, "It was never, never a beat me if you can game Ino. How could you ever think that! Dammit Ino, what the hell is your problem… has your mother screwed you up so much…"

"_Stop it_!" Ino screamed, "Never talk about my mother… you have no idea what it's like… to have the women you love with your life abandon you like you were yesterdays newspaper! I was heart broken… she always wanted me to be more like you! She said if I was more like you she would have stayed…" Ino broke down, sobs shook her slender shoulders as she remembered the hurt those words had caused.

"I hated you! How could my own mother love you more than me!" Ino yelled before she launched herself at Sakura, intent on doing her damage for all of the pain she had unintentionally caused her. Her fist connected with Sakura's pale cheek and the velocity of her weight and speed caused Sakura to fall to the floor, Ino was hitting her anywhere she could get her hands… Sakura angry for being the scapegoat for all of this that wasn't her fault, retaliated back by returning the blows with as much force and more accuracy, she was damn sure Ino would feel worse in the morning than she would…

Sasuke finally snapped out of this stupor from Sakura's confession and had enough sense to break up the two fighting girls. He pulled Ino off of Sakura and held her under the arms preventing her from launching another attack.

"Sakura…no!" Sasuke warned as he saw her get to her feet and start for Ino's restrained body. "Stop it both of you!" he yelled, struggling to contain Ino's thrashing form, "Ino stop it!" He growled in her ear… sounding and looking like very threatening. Ino took the hint and stopped all motion. Giving her a warning squeeze he slowly released her, looking between the two he stood in the middle acting as a buffer.

"Now tell me… what the hell this was all about…?" he asked.

Neither girl said a word till he growled again, the Ino spoke up scared of his anger.

"It… it was about you…" she started.

"About me?" he was obviously stunned…

"Yes… well you see…um well before we even started going out…Sakura had kinda revealed to me that… well that she had feelings for you." Ino confessed, looking away from to two as she continued. "I also sorta had feelings for you… and because I felt that she didn't deserve you, I went for it when she wasn't around. And I won… you went out with me." She finished off looking slightly smug about that fact.

Looking shell shocked at what Ino had said, he started to piece together the whole sordid line of events.

"So… the whole our dating was your subtle way of punishing Sakura for your mom being a psychotic bitch… it had nothing to do with your feelings for me?" he asked looking heatedly at her.

"Well of course not!" Ino stalled… "I did have… do have feelings for you… if I hadn't I wouldn't have ever gone after you… that would have been terribly vindictive…" Ino finished not really looking at the two.

"And the whole you stopping hanging out with us… was part of this too…?" he asked looking to the red eyed Sakura, with a nod and a sniffle she confirmed his question. His shoulders slightly slumped as the reality of it all came down on him… "What about Neji?" he asked once again looking at Sakura, "Was your whole relationship staged… or worse was it just a way to get at me?" he glared at her the idea making his stomach turn… she wasn't that horrible was she?

"No!" Sakura yelled angry that he would even think that, "Neji was my boyfriend… my real boyfriend. I cared for him and I really tried to make it work… at first I admit that… it had a lot to do with forgetting you… but I soon discovered what a wonderful guy he was… our relationship was real, and no matter what I will forever be in his debt for pulling me through some hard times…I love him…" Sakura said a gentle smile on her face as she thought of her pale eye's former beau.

"Did you two have sex?" Sasuke asked his body ridged as he heard her say she loved the Hyuuga.

"No…" Sakura said, shaking her head roughly. "We tried… but I couldn't go through with it… I wasn't…" she cut off not wanting to reveal it all.

"You weren't what…?" Sasuke looked at her closely, waiting for her answer.

"Nothing it doesn't matter…" Sakura brushed off the topic hoping they would move on from the subject.

"Yes it does; now answer." Sasuke advanced to her, ready to shake the answer out of her if need be.

"Nothing ok? Why do you care anyway!" Sakura yelled, not yet ready to give up her last secret.

"Tell me!" Sasuke yelled right back… he had to know, his hands gripped her shoulders and he shook her.

"No…why do you care!" She yelled trying to break his grasp.

"Because you are mine and I need to know!" he yelled dragging her up close to his face.

They all froze. Had he really just said that…?

"I-I'm yours…?" Sakura asked softly looking at him with big tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes! Now dammit, tell me!" he growled.

"I wasn't over you…" she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear, but he heard it nonetheless, his hold gentling as he folded her to him in a hug… Now he was the one comforting her.

"Damn you!" Ino yelled from behind them, they split apart to look at the now heart broken girl. "You fell for her… I knew it… you were always calm around her… never with me! Dammit! What is wrong with me!" she yelled falling to her knees, disillusioned in the face of what she saw a just another failure.

Breaking away from Sasuke, Sakura ran to her sobbing friend and engulfed her in a motherly hug. "Ino… it's not you! Oh honey… it was never about who's better… I'm in no way better than you." Sakura said firmly, looking in the deep pools of blue that were Ino's crying eyes.

"That's not true…!" Ino insisted, sure she was right, knowing that she would be the one pushed out of their threesome when the two started dating as she was sure would happen.

"It is Ino." Sasuke said as he squatted down beside the two and looked at her in the eyes. "If it wasn't, why in the world would I have dated you in the first place? I know you Ino and I still gave you a chance… I…" he broke off not sure how to continue… at one point he had felt an attraction for the busty blonde, now it was a friendship that he wouldn't trade for the world, "I'm sorry if I've hurt you Ino..."

Ino seemed to get the message and the tears she spilt were now one's of happiness… it would all be alright…

A bubble of laughter erupted from Sakura as she looked at her two reinstated friends.

"What?" Sasuke asked giving her a look of disbelief.

"Look at us," she giggled, "We look like we're war refugees… bruised, minimal clothes, tears and covered in dirt…" she finished, gently brushing some dirt she had smeared on Ino's cheek off. Sasuke looked at the two and saw they were both indeed covered in dirt, their hair was a mess, and they were covered in scrapes and bruises like he was. They all saw this and they all released the tension with a good belly laugh that had them hanging on to each other to remain steady.

* * *

They all had separated into separate rooms to sleep off the night and to wait out the storm. The next morning when Inochi and Hana came back they were greeted by the sight of the three former musketeers sitting, joking, eating breakfast at the table… all three were covered in cuts and bruises… but they had never looked so happy to the weary parents. Inochi and Hana decided not to ask what had happened and instead sat down and asked for Sasuke to pass the pancakes.

After the food was all gone the adults made their way to their rooms and the teens stayed and talked. Sasuke had made a small head gesture to Ino, who had gotten the idea and had made an excuse and fled to her room.

Sasuke turned to Sakura, a smirk on his face, "So…" he began, almost expecting her to launch herself at him and ravish him. Sadly he was mistaken… in her heart she wanted nothing more than to do just that… but her mind had another thing to say… and her heart was pained to agree with its logic…

"Sasuke… I know I've said I love you… I still do but… I don't think we should take it any farther than a friendship…" she said looking the love of her life in the eye and trying to settle her pounding heart… this was going to kill her in more ways than one. _'Please let him agree…'_ Sakura pleaded and prayed, hoping he would see what she did…

"What!" he asked her his face showing he was clearly stunned.

"Look Sasuke... we've both just ended a long term relationship, eh!" she made a hushing sound and motion as she saw he wanted to interject. "We also just started talking again after almost two years of silence… I don't want you to get any idea… last night was… a special night… but really I'm not ready for that… I don't want to lose you, but I'm not ready for another relationship… please for now… can we just be friends?" she looked into his eyes pleading him silently to agree.

Sighing, Sasuke looked at her and saw the plea… his resistance to her puppy dog look had always been weak, and before he knew what he was doing he had agreed.

"But… I want it to be known that if I feel the need to smother you with a kiss… that I won't hold back… I have sort of become addicted to your taste…" he added, smirking when he saw the rush of red that came to her face, he raised a questioning eyebrow waiting for her answer. A slight nod was enough to reassure him, leaning back he eyed her suggestively and watched as her blush deepened… man she was just so easy…

* * *

Now that their relationship was set, Sakura set about incorporating them into her group of friends…which was at first a heavy task. The first time that Neji and Sasuke had been in the same room a fight broke out, which Naruto and Kiba delighted in participating in, all trying to get their hits in on the Uchiha male, Sakura had gotten Shikamaru, Shino and Choji to pull them all apart… then set about slapping none too gently first aid on their wounds… wow soon she was going to be a pro at this too… the girls were more accepting of the new comers and though at first there was tension, after a shopping trip they were all the best of friends. They all had gathered for their own Christmas party at Hinata's house, there was a gift exchange and a meal provided by Hinata's wonderful mother… who they all agreed should really open a restaurant…

Sasuke and Ino found that being a part of a big group could be intimidating… but at the same time were amazed at how quickly the found their own notch in the group. It all went well and the rest of their Christmas break went smoothly… Sakura had decided to split the day… half with her dad and half with her mom… she spent the morning with her dad, laughing at his jokes and eating his half burnt breakfast with joy… it was a tradition for him to burn the food every Christmas and this one was no different. He had been invited to a company party for the evening and would be gone for the rest of the day, but he was perfectly happy to spend the morning with his little girl.

When she arrived at the Yamanaka house her mother threw open the door and practically dragged her in to help in the kitchen… over all she felt she had the perfect day. Later in the evening after the meal, she got calls from all of her friends, the last two were from Neji and Sasuke, they were both so protective of her… both having feelings for her, and she was slightly disturbed at how she had the two wrapped around her little finger.

What she didn't know was that Neji had called Sasuke earlier that day and had asked to meet. They had sat down and had a heart to heart talk about their feelings for the pink haired maiden. Surprisingly no blows were exchanges… only words. After a long talk they had come to a mutual understanding, and had came to respect the other. Never would they be the best of buddies, but they wouldn't either try to kill one another again… unless one had hurt Sakura in some way as they had decided.

"Do you love her?" Neji had asked bluntly the moment he faced Sasuke.

"Yes…" Sasuke had stared right into those pale eyes, letting the older teen search his eyes for any lies.

Seeming to find nothing wrong in the black depths, Neji had nodded. "As do I… I know you would never hurt her… but just know that if you do, I won't hesitate to kill you and take her for my own." His facial muscles dragged at his request into a smile, belittling the truth of his statement.

A slight chuckle slipped from Sasuke, who had nodded, accepting his fate of always having the Hyuuga standing over his shoulder, but knowing he had Sakura's best wishes at heart, he wasn't worried. The rest of the conversation had been typical male posturing before they went their separate ways.

_'Merry Christmas'_ was the last thing Sakura said that night as she hung up the phone after a small talk with Sasuke. Rolling over on her bed she looked out to the dark night, the gentle whisper of snow falling was the only sound that filled her mind. A small smile found her face as, for the first time in a long time she truely felt content with the way life was going.

* * *

(1) Ok this was actually an assigned thingI had to do in high school, most of the school related things are things that happened to me in school… if you don't like it tough… if you don't understand… feel free to ask me ;D. _Wicked_ is actually a very good book to read, even just for fun, if you are so inclined you should give it a try… but I must warn you, you will never look at the Wizard of Oz the same way…

A/n: Well this chapter was sure long… but then again I had nothing to do today… so there you go… I hope this was a good chapter as that it wrapped up a lot of the lose ends… this is by no means the end of this story… but just another twist in their life… I'm not too sure when this will end… but I know I want to take it to their college and then we'll see. I hope this chapter didn't make any of you too mad at me… a lot of things happened… and I hope none of you will chase after me with pitch forks about the whole Sakura not dating Sasuke thing… ducks the flaming pitch forks. Well thank you all very much for reading and as always feel free to tell me how I did. Thank you to all of my reviewers… I love to hear from you, and I hope this chapter was to your liking.

Urg! I would have had this chapter posted like two days ago if it weren't for a flood of storms that settled over the state and crapped out my internet connection... sorry for the delay... forgive me.


	11. Chapter 11

**All for one and one for All.**

A/n: Wow, so much response for the last chapter… Thank you all so much… I was blushing and feeling so humbled and happy that you all liked it, again thank you all so much they all mean so much to me.

* * *

The spring semester had begun and Kakashi was shocked to see that the dynamic of his students had changes. Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka were now included in a larger group. How this change occurred he really didn't know or care, but sometimes he hated to miss gossip… This school had always surprised him with the caliber of the students… it was a small town, but the level of brains were close to that of a private school… but unlike an overpriced private school, the kids here were down to earth and more real. It was pretty much the only reason he actually still taught there… it's not like the pay was any good… But the kids put up with him, and every year he learned something new from the little jerks… whether he wanted to or not. And they sure always kept him on his toes… this year was a great example of that. The seniors of this year were a bright but rather insane group, never before had he had to steer the conversation back to his lectures… the class all had a opinion and they all seemed to use a mega phone to get their points across. 

"Would you shut up; the icicle was so _not_ a sexual reference!" Naruto was shouting to the room at large, well really it was at Kiba, but seeing as how he was across the room he was really yelling at everyone. The classroom had been set up so that the desks were in a giant circle and all of the students could face each other and participate in a group discussion… this was usually very successful, only he hadn't counted on the fierce competitive nature of many of the males in the circle….how bothersome….

"How bothersome…" Shikamaru said under his breath as he observed the two loud males yell at each other, his head resting on his hand and his mind wandering past the confines of the room. Sometimes he wished he had taken the opportunity to skip a grade or two when he had been offered the chance, but seeing as it had meant more work for him to do, he really didn't have a choice.

"Shut up you two!" Sakura yelled finally having had enough of the two's bickering. Silently thanking her with all he was worth, Shikamaru went back to napping and dreaming of passing clouds. He really didn't care about the discussion; no one really ever had anything interesting to say nor did anyone make any good points…

"So Mr. Shikamaru," Kakashi said slyly, sliding up to the sleeping boy and trying to catch him off guard with a question regarding the discussion, "Do you believe that Kiba is right about the icicle being a sexual reference….?" He always delighted in flustering his students… and so far he had been unable to ruffle this one's fur…

"Yes, it is." He answered simply, not even lifting his head from the desk. Quite perturbed by the boys lack of fluster, and response, Kakashi asked for him to state his reasons for believing so.

"Look at it from the view of the rest of the characters," Shikamaru said, lazily raising his head and squinting blearily at his teacher, "Besides Fiyero, Manek was the only character with any male qualities, he is Fiyero's son, and now that he was gone, Manek took over his job as the male of the place… all of the women in the place had a crush of sorts on Fiyero, and Manek simply was the next best thing. When the icicle hit his skull and pierced it, it was almost like a penis breaking through a hymen… and his being the sex symbol of the house only supports that fact…" Shikamaru said before letting his head fall once more to the hard surface of the desk, not caring that it made a thumping noise or that his answer had shocked his entire class.

"Exactly!" Kiba said pointing to the sleeping boy who pulled the hood of his sweater over his head to block out noise and light grumbling about dumb amoebas. Kakashi looked at him and shook

his head, smart enough to know when he was beat and decided to leave the Nara boy alone for the rest of the year.

"Well seeing as this is not really getting us anywhere, and as everyone has made up their minds, the rest of the period is free. Use this time to catch up on all of the work… or like me to read a good book." A smile stole over his face as he thought of his beloved Romance novels. The class groaned still disturbed by this choice of reading material.

"At least he didn't choose a book like that for us to read…" Naruto whispered to Sasuke and the stoic Uchiha had to agree with him… he thought something based on the Wizard of Oz was bad enough, now thinking about it he thanked his lucky stars he wasn't reading about steamy smut set back in the eighteen hundreds…

He and Naruto had formed an unusual friendship; it was more like they hated each other… but had fun parrying quips and blows. Naruto seemed to have more fun picking on Sasuke than on Kiba even.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura who was laughing with Ino and Hinata and playing gently with her own hair, running it through her fingers and gently twirling a few stands around her index finger. For some reason the action made him feel hot, it was such an innocent and female thing to do… he'd never see any males he knew doing that… although the idea of Neji twirling his hair did make him smirk. Why the older guy grew his hair long was a mystery to all…he thought it made him look very gay. Of course now that he thought about it, he never saw the Hyuuga get crap about his chosen hair style… unlike himself…

"Hey ya Hair," Naruto piped up after a surprisingly long break of oh thirty seconds of silence, "What are you doing after school? Some of us were planning on going to see that new movie that just came out, ya wanna come?" Twitching under the old nickname Sasuke turned to look at the blondes shit kicker's grin, sighing he agreed, wondering what the hell had happened to the days when he had time to himself, a rather loud burst of laughter burst from Sakura and Sasuke smiled no longer caring if he had two minutes to himself for the rest of his life. He left Naruto to ask if Sakura was going with them to the movies….

* * *

Graduation was only in a few days and all of the seniors were litteraly squirming in their seats, all they had left was finals and a few meetings and papers to sign before they left the high school campus for the last time. Getting ready for school the morning before her first final, Sakura felt like crying, this was it… High school was really over for her in only a few days she would have lost a huge part of how she identified herself… It scared her. There were so many memories she had in that school, her friends, her boyfriend… her break ups… her classes and grades… all of it would be wiped out and ended when she walked the line. She had asked Neji and Tenten what it was like to graduate, and they had both replied in the same way, it was too fast to really notice it, one minute you are sitting there waiting in class, the next you are shaking her principles hand and posing for a picture diploma in hand, it all ends in a expelled breath as you sit back in your seat and look at the empty piece of cardboard. Their description didn't fit with her memories from their graduation, they had both been smiling and happy, not dazed and confused, but then again she had only been a audience member, not a participant… this time around it would be her walking the line, she couldn't wait. 

All of her friends had planned on going out after the ceremony and celebrating, it reminded her of Prom when they had all gone as a giant group and had all had a blast. A great meal at an upscale restaurant and then a limo ride and great music to dance to, she had even pulled Sasuke out onto the floor for several dances which he actually danced to.

Her finals went great most of them were just a small questionnaire seeing as the teacher had counted something else as a final, or had decided to take pity on them. Before she knew it she was signing out of her classes and standing in front of the counselor waiting for her to sign the final document releasing her from the state enforced institute that is high school. Looking to the finally complete document she handed it over to the counselor and walked slowly out of the building and into the hot sunlight. Then she made her way to the football field for graduation practice, having taken Tenten's advice she had a bottle of water and sunscreen with her. She got to the field and quickly found her seat among the hundreds of folding metal chairs. She was happy to notice that Hinata was only a row ahead of her, and that they could easily talk. She shared her sunscreen with everyone near her and waited for the practice to begin.

An hour and a half later she was glad Tenten was older than her, with her fair skin under the hot sun, she would have been a nice pink color to match her hair if she hadn't put on the block. The practice wasn't really all that hard, a lot of standing and sitting, and a surprisingly short walk up a ramp across a platform and down another ramp… all in all she believed the 'walk' only tool fifty secondes andthat included the smile and pose with the principle. Butterflies filled her belly when she imagined actually waling that decked out in a cap and gown.

Today was the big day and Sakura was sitting in her room waiting for the time when she was to leave for the school, her cap and gown already pressed and ready for the short trip. Sasuke and Ino were supposed to pick her up and take her over. The clock had just turned to show the numbers four, four, five when she hear the loud blare from a car, grabbing her clothes she ran down the stairs and saw her father holding open the door and smiling at her.

"Hey baby, better hurry up, you don't want to be late for this, come on, I'll see you after you've walked the line…" Aoi said as he looked at his little girl as she paused at the foot of the stairs. Knowing she was nervous he tried to reassure her, though he was having a hard time holding in his own emotions, his little baby girl was graduating high school. Soon she would be off to college and would leave him all alone… what would he do without her…? He watched as she ran out of the door and hopped into the waiting car, the car had turned the corner before he stopped watching. He went up the stairs to get ready… he was actually going to attend with Hana and Inochi… it would be the first time for him to see them since the summer when their relationship came out… His and Hana's divorce was close to finally going through all of the legal system, and he was sure that Hana and Inochi would then marry and start another family… He would really be all alone then…

The ceremony was set to start at seven PM and the graduates were already standing in a line waiting for them to walk out onto the field, to pass time they began to sing songs and joke around… most of it was to let off steam and to relieve the nerves. Sakura was singing a popular country tune with the girl in front of her and laughing at the girl's inability to get the words right whenup ahead the line began to move forward. They were to walk under an arch in pairs, one girl and one guy, she didn't know who her partner was, and she wouldn't till they got up to the front. To her amazement it was Kiba, smiling like a fool and laughing at his jokes they walked to the seats parting ways to sit on their sex's side.

The ceremony went fairly fast, the speeches were all short and they had been calling names for several minutes now, Sakura was shocked when the row in front of her stood to make their walk… she cheered for Hinata and gave her a hug when she came back. Finally it was her turn to talk the 'walk'; standing she followed the girl next to her and walked to the ramp. Waiting for her name to be called it was almost a shock when it finally was and she walked up the ramp… which now seemed a mile long. The cheers were so loud and she heard her name being called. Taking the cardboard from the principle, she shook her hand and turned to smile at the camera… the flash blinded her and she was guided, more like pushed, down the exit ramp and shook some more hands, those of people she hadn't even met before. Walking down the grassy field to her row of chairs she looked up to see so many of her friends grinning at her. Sasuke had even stood up and was clapping, looking right at her. Her smile bright she found her seat and waited for the last few people walk before she could finally sit down and settle her shaking knees.

Well now she knew that Tenten and Neji were right… it all passed in a blur. She looked down at the red folder in her hands and opened it, it was empty… she knew she was supposed to pick up her diploma the next week… but she still had to look, just in case. Sasuke's and Ino's names were called and they were some of the last one's to be called and thus they got more cheers than the ones at the start of the list. Smiling like a fool as she watched them take their cardboard and picture, she finally heard the forever longed for saying of, "Turn your tassels, and congratulations graduates!" tassels were flipped and hats were thrown in the air as all of the teens yelled in joy. The people in the bleachers started to stream onto the field to hug their friends or babies. Hinata turned around and Sakura and her shared a hug as they shuffled out of their seats and tried to avoid running into all of the running people. Not long after they had gotten out of their seats they were glomped by a squealing Ino who was grinning largely and almost looked to be crying.

Aoi ran up and grabbed Sakura into a huge hug, spinning her around in the air. His action was copied by Inochi on Ino. Both daughters hugged their fathers tightly and felt like little princesses. "Baby I love you." Aoi whispered quietly as he held Sakura. "I love you too daddy…" Sakura said gently, tears clogging her voice. Aoi pulled away and looked at her a large smile on his face his eyes slightly glassy with tears. Pulling him into another hug she let a few of her own fall down her cheeks.

Before long a large group of their friends and family had all gathered together. Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino all posed for a picture wearing their caps and gowns with large smiles. All of the families posed in portraits, the one that meant the most to Sakurawas when she, Hana and Aoi all posed together.

Sasuke had been standing to the back, seeing as this was a family affair and none of his had shown up.

"Sasuke!" he heard someone call his name, he turned around to see his mother running toward him, a large smile on her face, behind her Itachi walked slowly, a small smirk on his face. Not believing what he saw he blinked a few times before his mother grabbed him in a large hug.

"Mom?" he asked as he returned the embrace. Mikoto looked up into her youngest son's face and smiled at his stunned expression. "Oh honey, no matter what your father might think or say, there was no way I was going to miss your graduation…" she laughed and admired the way he looked in this cap and gown. "Congrats Pip." Itachi said as he finally meandered his way to them. More pictures were taken and a feeling of happiness was generally felt in the air.

All of the graduates and a few extra went to the diner for a meal and shakes. They pushed together three tables and spent two hours eating, talking and laughing. After they had to leave the diner on account of it closing, they headed to a park. They set their cars up for lights and turned up the radio. The small party continued only now there was a place to dance. The radio was set to a country station and the girls enjoyed dancing several slow songs before the guys changed to a rock and pop station. The dancing continued and there was much jokes. Sakura loved to dance so she spent most of her time out on the floor spinning and switching partners. Her current was Itachi, before him had been Neji, they were gliding around the dirt floor to a John Mayer song it was slow and sexy, and before she knew it, Sasuke had stolen her away from his brother and was pulling her against him continuing the dance and making it more sexy than it had been earlier. Their bodies were gently brushing each other as the moved to the tune. He leaned his head in and rested it on the top of hers. At this point it was around one thirty in the morning and many of their friends had already headed home knowing they had parties and work to go to in the morning. Neji had just taken Hinata home, and Shikamaru had given Ino a lift home over an hour ago. Tenten and Kiba were spinning on the floor, more as a joke than any real attempt to dance, and Shino, Choji, Naruto, and Itachi were sitting in their cars taking or planning on leaving. As the song came to a close Sasuke lifted Sakura's mouth to his and gently kissed her as they continued to shuffle. Itachi looked at the two and gave a grim smile, "I hope you make her happy Pip…" he said to himself as he started his car and drove himself home.

The rest of them finally broke up the little party and made their own ways home. Sakura rode in Sasuke's car back to her father's house. Arriving and cutting the engine, Sasuke turned to her, "Well… here we are." He said looking at her and feeling slightly nervous.

"Sakura… we're not in high school anymore… do you think… well that maybe we can finally come out and say we're a couple?" he asked holding her hand and her eyes.

"Sasuke… I don't know… I mean we are going to college soon… who knows what will happen then…" She looked at him almost hoping he would insist that they declare themselves as a couple anyway.

"Exactly, Sakura I don't want to lose you, I… well I love you… I can't take the risk that someone might steal you while I'm not looking… hell Sakura I want to marry you." He said looking at her shocked expression and smirking lightly. "I know, I know we're no where near ready for that… but I think we are ready for a relationship… please Sakura… say you'll be my girl?" Sasuke said flinching at the way it sounded so patriarchal, lucky for him she didn't seem to care and smiled and nodded. They celebrated their new relationship title by spending the next twenty minutes kissing and touching. Before he could take it to the next level, she pulled away and gave him one last chaste kiss as she climbed out of the car and walked into her house.

* * *

A/n: Bleh… well there's the filler chapter… I hate them… and I apparently hate to write them too… sorry for the long wait… but I've had no urge to write at all… and really I don't like this chapter much… I hope it's not too bad, I know its short… I'm sorry but… well yeah I couldn't think of anything else to do. As always thank you so much for reading, and feel free to tell me how I did. 


	12. Chapter 12

**All for one and one for all (Chapter two**)

* * *

A/n: Gasp I'm updating this? what did you think it impossible? Hehe sorry for awhile I did too, I had written almost two pages ages ago and then reached a block before deciding to rewrite it all and well skip over a bunch of stuff, voila a new chapter three years from the end of the last one... hehe don't hate me! I'm so sorry about the long wait, forgive me.

* * *

"Ino, please take Taru I really need to study for my final." Sakura begged of her roommate holding out the small fussing boy to her.

"And I don't? Sakura it's finals week for everyone, not just pre-med you know." Ino sassed as she looked at the frazzled Sakura.

"But-but you're a Hrtm major… your finals can't be nearly as bad as mine are." Sakura said stressed thinking of watching the child and studying for all of her 300 level classes.

"They're not," Ino said flippantly walking over to her pink haired room mate she took the small boy out of her arms, "I just don't like kids much." she said holding the three year old at arms length and staring at him with an eye brow cocked up.

"He's your brother for goodness sake Ino, you have to like him." Sakura said frustrated as she fixed it so that Ino was holding Taru correctly.

"Yeah but I didn't ask for him to be born, or be a guy, and I certainly didn't ask for Hana and daddy to leave him with us for a whole month while the go on a cruise… damn midlife crisis…" she grumbled having a glaring contest with the three year old Taru.

It was hard to believe that they were in their third year of college; in those years they had grown closer as friends, almost like the sisters they had always wanted to be as children. Hana had given birth to Taru four months into their freshman year. The news of her pregnancy had shocked them all, even her and Inochi. Being a new mother at the age of forty two was a shock and hard to adujust to, but Taru was a darling boy and was soon adored by all.

Sakura had continued with her medical studies while Ino had switched her major several times before finally settling on Hotel, Retail, and Tourism Management. This choice was something that she excelled at; she was naturally a people person and loved to boss people around.

While Ino flourished, Sakura struggled. Not that she wasn't any good, but that there was so much information for her to take in and retain. Her days were spent studying and memorizing hardly and time was spent on socializing and hardly any time was spent with Sasuke.

He was still her love and they were still dating but at times it seemed more like they were mere acquaintances than in love. His studies took up his time almost as much as hers did; the degree in business was harder than originally thought, statistics and accounting were really forcing him to focus. They were lucky if they got to spent one night together enjoying a movie while eating dinner let alone actually move forward in their relationship.

It was like they were stuck in stasis. They had officially been a couple for over three years now but all they had to show for it was a handful of dates and making out periodically. Perpetually stuck at the same person they were at eighteen even though they were twenty-one.

The door bell rang interrupting Sakura's melancholy thoughts. _Who can that be? _She wondered as she walked to the front of her apartment to answer the door, as she walked out Ino carrying Taru, and Hinata popped her head out to see who was there.

"Who is it?" the violet haired future shrink asked happy to have a break from studying for her big psychology final later in the week.

Answering her with a shrug Sakura looked through the peep-hole and saw her friend from class standing there. "Kotetsu?" she questioned as she opened the door to him. Smiling lightly she let him in as he smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Saku, sorry for not calling before, but I was wondering if you wanted to study with me, it's easier that way trust me, I've been at this a whole lot longer than you." He teased holding up his book bag as proof of his quest.

Smiling at his joke about his age she lead him into the apartment and saw her two suitemates slinking back into their rooms as she went into her room and closed the door.

"So this final sucks right, I mean I knew Dr. Lara was a hard-ass but this one is killer." Kotetsu said sighing largely as he pulled out a massive text book out of his bag and sitting on the bed. Grabbing her notes from the desk she joined him settling down to do some serious studying, for the first time in over a week not having to worry about what Taru was doing.

…

"Here-" Kotetsu said standing up as they had run out of things to stare at in the book, "let's try some more applied studying." He then took her hand and laid it on his abdomen. "Ok, so here what organ is here?" he questioned as he pressed her had into his side.

"Um-" she said shyly, he was a good looking boy after all and this was the most contact she had had with a male over four in the last month. "It's sortta hard to tell, I could be touching your kidneys or your spleen, with the shirt it's hard to tell…" She trailed off giggling weakly.

"Here." He said as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, he took her hand and again set it on his side toward his back he pressed the tips of her fingers in. "Right here, what organ are you closest to?" He questioned.

"Um your kidneys." She mumbled blushing at touching his bare skin in a closed room- alone. But his total disregard to the situation helped calm her nerves as he genuinely was doing this to study. After several organ identifications they switched to bones and then began making up different symptoms and tried to come up with a diagnosis switching the role of the patient several times. By the time several hours had passed and Ino knocked on the door to alert them to the fact that she had made dinner she was shocked to find the two standing near each other with Sakura only wearing a small cami and shorts and Kotetsu in his boxers.

"What the hell is going on in here!" she screeched throwing open the door exposing the scene.

The two blinked owlishly at her not seeing the big problem; after all they were only studying. Sakura was currently the patient sitting on the desk as Kotetsu sat in a chair near by listening as she was listing off her 'symptoms' which included an upset stomachache and a feeling of listlessness looking for the diagnosis of hunger seeing as she was playing the role of a starved model, hoping to confuse him with a curve ball.

"We're studying Ino." Sakura said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What anatomy?!" Ino yelled thinking they had been fooling around.

"Yes." They both answered. "What's for dinner I'm starving?" Sakura asked lightly jumping down from the desk and attempting to walk out the door, only to be stopped by Ino's arm.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked pointedly looking down.

"Huh?" Sakura asked looking down before turning red and making a noise only to scramble around and looking for her clothes. "Why didn't you tell me I was undressed?" she hisses to both of them, this prompted Kotetsu to realize he too was only in his boxers and he made a dash for his discarded clothes.

While all this was going on the guys had walked in Hinata having gone over and invited them to dinner. Sasuke automatically went in search of Sakura only to find Ino standing in the door way laughing at something.

"Ino." He said, his way of saying 'What's going on and move out of the way.'

Hearing his voice and realizing the compromising position she had unknowingly put herself in she turned and shut the door blocking it with her body hoping that the two would put their damn clothes on before Sasuke went in there and had a melt down.

"Hehe nothing Sasuke, Sakura and her ugh- friend are just clearing up from studying… you know how Sakura gets everything must be clean…" she BS'd hoping he would buy it.

"Ino, move." He calmly looked at her with an intense coal black gaze, he hadn't seen Sakura in over two weeks and now Ino was keeping him from her. He was not happy with the blonde. Pushing her aside with ease he gripped the door knob and pushed the door open, looking around he was confronted with the sight of some guy putting a text book into his bag and Sakura pulling a hoodie over her head. What the hell was Ino's problem from her stalling tactics he's expected to see an orgy or something.

He walked into the room and pulled the off guard Sakura into his arms earning him a small 'epp' that rushed past her lips. Smirking softly her pulled the hoodie the rest of the way down her face and finally looked into her green gaze.

"Hey you." He husked leaning in to plant a small kiss on her lips.

"Sasuke…" she breathed her face lighting up into a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Hinata invited us over, how have you been?" he said lowly to her holding her close, he missed this, just being near her helped to calm him down and release his energy.

She was about to answer when Kotetsu discreetly coughed bring the two to the attention that they were blocking the door way and that he was trapped watching them cooing at each other.

"Oh!" Sakura blushed bright. "Right Kotetsu sorry, Sasuke this is Kotetsu he is pre-med too we were just studying, Kotetsu this is Sasuke, my boyfriend." She grinned.

"Ah, so this is the famous 'Sasuke' I have heard about for three years, nice to finally meet you." Kotetsu said reaching out his hand to shake Sasuke's hand. Sasuke reluctantly held out his hand and briefly shook the older mans hand with his.

"Pre-med huh? Aren't you a little old to still be pre-med?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"Sasuke…" Sakura glared embarrassed by this comment.

"Ha no," Kotetsu said laughing it off used to the question. "I went on a stint with the army right out of high school, so really I'm just in my third year in college." He grinned good naturedly. "Now, who's up for food?" he said walking through the door and into the living room/ dining room and joining the rest as they all ate.

"Sasuke what was that?" Sakura asked rather angry at what he had said.

"What?" he questioned oblivious to why she was peeved.

"You being rude to him, what was that?" She asked.

"Oh, well I don't like him." He answered simply looking away and pulling her closer.

"Why on earth would you not like him? You hardly met the guy…" Sakura trailed off laying her head on his chest.

"He's close to you. Maybe closer than me. I don't like that." He said simply burying his head in her pink hair.

Smiling at his insecurity and possessiveness she smiled slightly and gave him a gentle hug to reassure him of his spot in her heart. He returned the hug happy that she didn't feel the need to voice her thoughts feeling the expression of feelings was deeper when it was with an act rather than words. Pulling away he took her hand and led her out to the rest of their friends to enjoy the meal Ino had… bought, after all this time she still couldn't boil water but was handy with a phone.

They had moved into the apartments after their first year, they were somewhat expensive but nice and fully furnished. They were almost taking up a whole floor, there were four apartments per floor and they had filled three of those. Hinata, Ino and Sakura in one, Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto in another, and finally Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru in the last.

Though they were all neighbors they all had very different majors and very different schedules. The past month was very intense for the majority of the friends who were majoring in something hard and for Tenten and Neji who were writing their senior theses in their fields.

After the upcoming week their lives would be a lot easier seeing as it was winter break for a month meaning they could finally go home and relax.

The rest of the night all the friends stayed in the girls' apartment and hung out, Kotetsu leaving early claiming he had a date, the rest gathered and watched movies and talked. Sakura sat on Sasuke's lap and cuddled him as the movies played. Naruto was letting Hinata try to psychoanalyze him which she was failing miserably at, too flustered to really make any head way, besides that all of her questions seemed to confuse him rather than get any answers out of him all she got was an bunch of 'huhs' and confused looks.

Kiba was laughing at Naruto's idiocy and Ino was beating him over the head. Neji and Tenten were sitting and doing school work and Shikamaru was watching the movie through sleep veiled eyes.

"Hmm, aren't they something?" Sasuke asked her gently as he held her close. Looking at her friends and thinking of her past she smiled and nodded. "They sure are, great." She smiled at him about to give him a kiss she pulled away as Taru began to cry from Ino's room, having been awoken by a loud part of the film.

Getting up she looked down at him and joked, "Honey I must go attend the baby." Then she winked gently. He smirked getting the joke and getting up to help her.

"Hey little one…" Sakura was cooing the distressed Taru when Sasuke walked into the room, he leaned on the door way and stopped to observe her. She had picked Taru up and was gently rocking him to and fro trying to calm his tears. She began to hum a small melody as his tears dissolved into hic-ups and he slowly fell asleep. Smiling gently she lay in back onto the bed and tucked him in. Turning around she was surprised to see Sasuke watching her with what she would describe as 'bedroom eyes' his onyx eyes deep, soulful and filled with swirling emotions. Blushing lightly she walked up to him.

"You'll make a great mom." He husked his hand lifting to cup her face as he looked into her eyes.

"Uh- thanks." She whispered embarrassed yet pleased by his statement.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her to her room and onto the bed. The two smiled at each other and Sasuke smirked slyly as he leaned in to kiss her gently. It had been so long since they had any serious alone time that they were almost desperate in their kisses.

"Mmmmm" Sasuke said as he rolled them on the bed and let his hand slip up her torso cupping her head in his hands as he fisted her pink hair. A knock on their door caused Sakura to shriek as she attempted to pull up and Sasuke kept his hold on her hair accidentally pulling it in the process.

"Ouch!" Sakura cried tears in the corner of her eyes from the sharp unexpected pain after such pleasure. "Sorry!" Sasuke said letting go of her hair and cupping the back of her head in his hand trying to soothe the sore spot.

"Hey Saku," Ino said barging in before stopping and grinning at the picture before her.

"Hmm so sorry to interrupt, but I got a call from Mike, the guy from the bar last week… he wants to meet me again so I was wondering if you'd watch Taru tonight…" she trailed off hoping Sakura would agree.

"Ugh yeah sure Ino, no prob." Sakura said rubbing her head and not seeing the scowl of the male next to her as he realized their make out time was over.

"Great I'll get him and go. I'm so excited, he's soooo dreamy Saku… tall dirty blonde, dirty mouth…" she giggled oblivious to the looks the couple on the bed was giving her. She sure wasn't shy about the men she liked. "Who knows maybe I'll get laid tonight." She gushed.

"Oh Ino I don't want to know!" Sasuke protested covering his ears with a pillow making Sakura giggle and Ino stick her tongue out at him.

"Well ta!" she waved and flounced off only to return in a few moments with a sleepy Taru in her arms. "Here he is." She announced handing him to her, his little arms already sticking out seeking out Sakura's warmth.

Taking him in her arms she settled him onto the bad and pulled the covers over him settling him to sleep again. To both their surprise Taru scooted over and cuddled up to Sasuke's side before falling asleep.

"Hmm, looks like I'm not the only one who will make a good parent." Sakura teased as Sasuke adjusted himself to hold Taru more comfortably. A blush stained the tips of his ears at her words. She got up shut the door and pulled off her jeans before turning off the lights and joining the two boys in bed. She snuggles up to Taru's small body and they sought out Sasuke's hand grabbing it in hers she gave it a squeeze and then allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

A/n: Aww cute moment at the end there. Hope you liked it, again sorry for the wait. 


	13. Chapter 13

**All for one and one for all.**

* * *

"Sakura will you marry me?"

Sakura looked down at the seemingly harmless white gold ring Sasuke was holding for her to take if she so chose to.

"I…I ugh…" Sakura looked around she was standing in the middle of Inochi's and Hana's living room surrounded by all of her family and friends who were celebrating Christmas.

Looking at them she saw her past; the cookies her mother used to bake, the jokes she Ino and Sasuke would share, the hugs her father gave, the laughs of high school students, the trials of college students… they were all her past.

Looking at Sasuke she observed his almost scared expression. He was a part of her past… but looking at him she also saw her future. Sweet kisses, sweaty sheets, loving nights, children, home, laughter, holding hands-all of that she saw doing with him.Tears welled in her eyes as she then bit her lip lightly as she husked out, "Y-yes." oh so softly feeling the weight of fully embracing her future and no longer thinking of their relationship as a young love.

Hearing her answer Sasuke released the breath he had been holding in since he had spoken the question before enveloping her in a hug happier in that moment than he ever had been before.

Both of the two were totally oblivious to the cheering, jesting, and squeals that had filled the room when the two hugged. Their family and friends were going nuts; they had finally decided to get married! Finally!

Ino already had visions of flowers and was making menus for the event while others were simply just happy for the new couple.

Pulling away from the hug Sasuke placed the ring on her fourth finger of her left hand and slowly drew it down. When in hit the base of the finger their eyes met -this was real- and they exchanged smiles.

Taru now six ran up to the couple and tried to break them up. Alarmed at his instance that they part, Sakura looked down at Taru, hoping he wasn't against them being together though why he would suddenly develop this aversion after being fine with it for years was beyond her.

"Taru what it is?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Enough musy stuff, I want my pwesents!" He said exasperated that it was taking so long, he had been eyeing the stacks of brightly wrapped presents since he had woken up almost an hour ago and had sat patiently through breakfast but really how long was a six year old supposed to wait to get toys?! For heavens sakes it was Christmas!

All the adults laughed at his announcement, ever since he had lost his first tooth he had quite a lisp and it always made people smile at its innocence.

"Right you are tiger," Sasuke said hefting Taru up and looking him in the eyes, "What were we thinking wasting your time getting engaged huh? There are much more important things than that right?" He joked as the others laughed Taru beamed and nodded his head enthusiastically. "Sure are!" he crowed. Laughing Sasuke set Taru down and the young boy looked for permission to begin the present raiding.

Hana laughed before she gave the go ahead and Taru ran toward the tree giggling with glee.

"Hmm I've already got my present right here." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist and nuzzled her neck. Chuckling and leaning into him Sakura could only agree with his statement wholeheartedly.

…

"So you have decided to have a Fire and Ice motif for your wedding right?" Ino asked as she and Sakura sat on a couch in her father's house. Ino had her hair up in a messy bun with green goop on her face as she nibbled at the end of her pen.

"Mmhumm." Sakura mumbled as she enjoyed the smell of the scented candle burning near then on the table.

It was a Sunday evening and the two of them were spending it splurging for themselves, shopping, takeout, bathes –in a whorl pool, with candles and salts- facials manicures and pedicures they were going whole hog. And why not, Ino had just landed a big job at a high class hotel as the manager and well Sakura was going to be married in the less than a month.

Currently Ino and she were going over all the details and last minute planning for all of the arrangements. Really it was more for everyone else's benefit that they were even having a wedding. Sakura and Sasuke would have been perfectly fine just going to a Justice of the Peace and getting the whole thing over with, without all the fuss over dress sizes and colors. But seeing as Ino seemed to live for these sorts of things, Sakura let her have her way.

_Just think in twenty-five days I'll be married to Sasuke… Finally. _Sakura thought to herself relaxing further into the couch as she let Ino rattle off her 'To-do List' her mind floated away.

It'd been almost a whole year since Sasuke had asked her till today; they had both decided on a fall marriage liking the season. Her Med-school stint was finally coming to an end and she had decided she would go into general practice opting to be a general doctor rather than a surgeon. Sasuke was already working in his father's company beside his brother causing many headaches for all those involved. Sasuke couldn't wait till he was out from the ever watchful eye of his brother. After a full year he wouldn't have to answer to his brother for approval of all his moves, they guessed it was one of the ways their father got his kicks and tortured his sons. Although they had the last laugh since Sasuke and Sakura were getting married and then going on their honeymoon for the last month and a half of the year period Sasuke wouldn't have to answer to his brother like this ever again as soon as they got married.

'_Just another reason I can't wait to marry you.' _Sasuke joked regularly. Smiling lightly at the memory of his voice, Sakura slowly gathered her thoughts and surfaced from them. Finally she began to actually involve herself in the one-sided conversation Ino was obliviously having with herself.

…

The days flew by with frightening speed and before any of them really realized it, it was the day of their wedding.

Taru was running around in his little tux screaming like a banshee as Naruto chased him around trying to tie his bowtie. Ino was acting like a drill sergeant snapping out orders and watching smugly as others obeyed fearing her feral grin. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Hana were all in a side room of the church placing the final touched on Sakura's appearance all smiling and giggling over the noises from down stairs.

They were a family and they'd have it no other way, screaming, laughing, and yelling happily was better than a quite, sedate, and regal ceremony where everyone was bored and unhappy.

As the time of the ceremony drew near everything seemed to fall into place. The cake was on the way to the reception hall, the tables were set, the guests were all there, the groomsmen and bridesmaids were all ready and most importantly the bride and the groom were both there and eagerly waiting for their walk down the aisle.

Finally it was time, Sasuke was standing near the alter with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji behind him on the left and Ino, Hinata and Tenten behind him on the right. The wedding march swelled as the doors opened and Aoi walked in with Sakura on his arm. Slowly they walked up the aisle in time to the music behind Taru the ring bearer and Hanabi as a damned reluctant flower girl.

Sasuke had his eyes locked onto Sakura as she smiled him the brightness increasing with each step nearer she came to him, till she was full out grinning. Sasuke was oblivious to the fact that he was returning the grin with the same strength.

Aoi passed his daughter to the man who loved her so much and the wedding continued.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride." The priest said smiling at the newly weds. Grinning like fools the two did as he said. Amid cheers of happiness and finally it's over –from Taru and Hanabi- they began to walk down the aisle till they stopped and looked back at Ino.

"Hey piggy!" Sakura yelled.

"What?" Ino yelled back. Smiling Sasuke gestured for her to come with them on their walk down the aisle like they had all planned as kids.

…

"_You know when we all get married we all have to walk the aisle together." Sasuke said folding his chubby arms over his chest and nodding his head. _

"_That means you'll have married both of us! You can't do that Sasuke!" Ino yelled thinking he meant when he married them both._

"_No dummy! I mean when we each get married on ourselves! When I get married –to whoever- you two get to walk down the aisle with me and the same when you two get married…to whoever." Sasuke finished off seeing Ino was about to complain about being told she was going to marry Sakura. _

"_Ha yeah I like that it's like the 'All for one and one for all' idea." Sakura gushed happily. _

"_Haha we can even yell it out as we all walk down the aisle!" Sasuke yelled his eyes bright, he just loved coming up with all these grand ideas. _

"_Man is the aisle going to be totally squished," Ino said thinking out loud, "What with four bodies trying to walk down it…" _

"_Oh well I don't mind being squished with you two." Sasuke said smiling and throwing an arm around each of them and squeezing them to his body. Smiling and returning the hug the three friends went on with their grand schemes for the future. _

…

Smiling like a mad woman Ino picked up her dress and ran forward to join the happy couple as they all three ran down the aisle grinning like fools and yelling, "All for one and one for all!" at the tops of their lungs.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/n: Yeah I know cheesy as hell but finally I've finished this story. Sorry for the long wait, the short chapter, the um abrupt ending, and the lack of smut… but when I first though of this story this is how I had planned on ending it, and though I did major-ly change many aspects of it this I wanted to keep this true to the dream, so there ya go. Maybe I'll comeback and do something like an epilogue with a lemon but right now I'm damn happy with this ending…

Thank you all so much for reading my story and for the encouragement and patience, you all have made it a joy to write and made me actually have an ending for this story and not leave it where it was.

Special thanks to:

Valkyrie of the Rohirrim

Epiff Annie

Blue Moiraine Sedai

MikoKagome8888

Shy-Princess

sillymail

princessaly

pantherdemonXO8

rebel-girl

Babybugichoo95

Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar

latoya

Uchiha Sakura Blossoms

inuyashaHELP

read-n-review

And anyone else I might have missed who reviewed this story more than once. Your reviews meant the world to me. Thank you all so much.


End file.
